


Home

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Krycek introduces Skinner to a new way of life.





	1. Chapter 1of 4 chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: HOME

Author: dmcintoshtx@yahoo.com

Fandom: X-FILES

Pairing: Skinner/Krycek

Rating: NC-17 FRAO

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chris Carter; not to me.

Warning: Graphic description of severe injuries.

Summary: Krycek introduces Skinner to a new way of life.

Beta: Thank you Ursula for the great work you do!

 

HOME

 

Walter Skinner pulled his coat on, grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door. Just as his hand reached for the door knob, his phone rang. He hoped for a moment that his secretary would get it but remembered she had left for home hours ago. With a sigh, he walked back over to his desk and lifted the receiver.

 

“Skinner,” he said with a growl; letting his aggravation at being called so late show in the tone of his voice.

 

“Skinner, listen to me before you hang up. I know you don’t have any reason to trust me but I’ve got to tell you something that I just heard.”

 

“What is it, Krycek? It’s late and I’m tired.”

 

“I was just at the old man’s place. I heard two guys talking as they were leaving. They’ve been given a contract on you.”

 

“Shit! Give me one good reason why I should believe you?”

 

“Because it’s the truth, Skinner!”

 

“Yeah and what do you get for warning me? Huh?”

 

“Nothing! Please … just watch your back! I’ll see if I can find out what it’s all about.”

 

“You do that, Krycek. Then you write it all down in triplicate and send it through the proper channels.”

 

“Skinner, WAIT! Don’t hang up!”

 

“I’m going home!”

 

“That’s not a good idea. Don’t you have someplace you could stay for a few days? At least until I can find out what all this is about?”

 

“You’re full of shit, Krycek and I’m not playing your games.” He slammed the phone down and headed out the door. 

 

His footsteps echoed as he walked down the empty hall towards the elevator. Not a soul around; all the offices were dark; everyone had gone home. He took a cautious look around as he stepped into the elevator. 

 

The door opened out into the deserted parking area. He glanced carefully around and walked to his car. He scanned the area; it was deserted. He took a walk around his car, checking for any marks in the dust; any tell-tale smudges that might indicate someone had tampered with it; nothing. He knelt down and looked underneath; nothing there either. He opened the hood gently, nothing there. He stood back a few feet and pressed the un-lock feature on his key chain. The door lock clicked open. He carefully opened the door; bent down and looked under the dash; nothing.

 

“Krycek, you’re full of shit!” He mumbled as he turned the key and started the engine. 

 

He drove straight home, his usual route; checking cautiously in his rear view mirror; no one was following him. At each stoplight he eyed the cars next to him. At one turn a car that was behind him for a few blocks, followed him around the corner. He removed his gun from its holster while he watched in the mirror. Two blocks down the car turned left and he breathed a sigh of relief.

 

He pulled into the underground parking at Viva Towers and made his way to his parking level. One last turn to make and he’d be at his spot. Just as he made the turn a bullet burst through his windshield. He hit the breaks and flattened himself out on the seat. He reached up and cut the engine off just as another bullet crashed through the driver’s side window.

 

“Two of them! Damn! Krycek was right!” Skinner gripped his gun and tried to figure an escape route. More shots slammed into the side of his car. He heard footsteps running and peeked up enough to see two men running towards his car.

 

Then there were tires screeching, more shots fired. His car was hit and spun half way around. Bullets were still flying and someone was yelling; calling his name. He looked out again to see the other person’s passenger door open. The driver was wearing a ski mask but raised it enough for him to see that it was Alex Krycek.

 

“SKINNER! Get in!” Krycek called to him while he was shooting at the two men who had taken cover between some cars.

 

Skinner hesitated only a moment before he slid his door open and made a quick dash into Krycek’s car. The car immediately sped off. When they made it to the exit ramp it was blocked by a car. Krycek cursed, switched into reverse and burned rubber backwards. He pulled into a parking spot, cut the engine and waited. The two men in the parked car got out and were immediately joined by the other two. With drawn guns the four of them began a search.

 

“Oh shit!” Krycek whispered to Skinner who was still on his knees and leaning on the front seat.

 

“Any bright ideas?” Skinner asked peeking out and assessing the situation.

 

“Just one. It looks like you and I are going to take a little trip.” He leaned over the top of Skinner and closed his eyes tightly.

 

A minute of light-headedness and Skinner was on his knees in a small room with Krycek reaching a hand down to him. 

 

“You can get up now. It’s safe.”

 

“What the … Where are we?” Skinner glanced around the small non-descript room then up at Krycek.

 

“You’re in a safe place.” He helped Skinner to his feet and grabbed him when he faltered.

 

Skinner’s hand flew to his shoulder and came back bloodied. 

 

“C’mon. Let’s get that taken care of.” Krycek led him from the room and down the hall into another room that was obviously a medical facility of some kind.

 

“What’s going on here, Krycek? Where are we and how did we get here?”

 

 

“Alex?” Jeremiah Smith walked through the doorway. “They told me you were back and in need of Medical.”

 

“I’m back but it’s not me in need of medical; it’s Walter Skinner.” He nodded in Skinner’s direction.

 

“Yes, I see,” Smith said taking a closer look at Skinner and seeing the blood. “Over here please, Mr. Skinner.” He motioned to the examining table and helped Skinner remove his jacket.

 

Skinner undid his tie with his left hand and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it down off his right shoulder. The bullet had just grazed him. Not a serious wound but a bloody one.

Smith took some gauze squares from a container on the cupboard and held it to the wound. He stood holding it there for some time. Skinner felt a warmth in the area and an easing of the raw pain. When Smith removed the gauze the wound had closed and only a reddish pucker remained. Skinner was stunned.

 

“I have heard of your work, Smith, but this is the first time I’ve actually seen it. Thank you.” Skinner slipped his shirt and jacket back on.

 

“You’re most welcome, Mr. Skinner. The shoulder will be a little sore for a day or two but you should be fine.” Then with a smile and a brief hug for Krycek, he was gone.

 

 

“Mommy, hurry! Hurry!” The small voice from the outer room preceded a little girl running into the room and into Krycek’s arms.

 

“I heard you were here, Alex! I came as fast as I could. Are you all right? I heard you were in Medical; I was scared you were hurt!”

 

“I’m fine, Evie.” Krycek gave her a hug; and sent a tolerant smile to her mother standing in the doorway. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be in here,” he smiled at the bundle in his arms.

 

“It’s OK as long as Mommy is with me; isn’t it Mommy?” She turned to her mother for approval, with a toss of her long blonde curls that hung half-way down her back.

 

“Jeremiah said it was OK if we came in.” An adult sized version of the child said.

 

“Sure it is, Carolyn,” Krycek agreed giving her a hug then added, “This is Walter Skinner. He got hurt and I brought him to Jeremiah to make him better.” And to Skinner, “This is Carolyn Brady and her daughter Evie.”

 

“Hi, Mr. Walter. I’m Evie and I’m six years old.” She left Krycek’s arms to crawl over on the examining table next to Skinner.

 

“Hello, Evie, nice to meet you.” Skinner nodded to Carolyn Brady and pulled his jacket closer around him so the little girl wouldn’t see his blood stained shirt.

 

“I’m glad Alex brought you here. Jeremiah can fix anyone up real good!”

 

“He fixed me up just fine.”

 

“Good, then you can come to the party!” She jumped down off the table and headed for her mother. 

 

“You coming to Benny’s party?” Carolyn asked.

 

“I don’t know yet. I will if I can.”

 

“You’ve got to come, Alex. You want to see my new dress, don’t you?” Evie wiggled back and forth at her mother’s side.

 

“I sure do and I’ll be there if I can. OK?” He squatted down and gave her another hug.

 

“OK. I’ll be looking for you!” The girl and her mother left.

 

 

“You feeling all right? You need a pain killer?” Krycek asked, turning back to Skinner.

 

“No, I’m fine. I just need some answers, Krycek, and the longer I’m here, where ever *here* is, the more questions I have.”

 

“Come on out here; let’s sit. I need some coffee. You want some? Or would you rather have something a little stronger?” They walked to the outer sitting room. Krycek poured himself a cup of coffee.

 

“Coffee, please,” Skinner answered and lowered himself into a chair. “I want to make sure I’m stone cold sober when I hear your explanation for all this.”

 

Krycek poured a second cup of coffee and joined Skinner; sitting down across from him.

 

Skinner took a few sips, “Oh, that’s good! Not like the stuff they serve at the Hoover and call coffee.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I remember the first time I tasted Hoover coffee. I thought something had gone wrong with the machine.” Krycek chuckled and sipped his coffee.

 

“So start talking. Where the hell are we and how did we get here?”

 

“I don’t have all the answers but I’ll start at the beginning. I’ve been in Europe the past six weeks. I finished a few days early and headed back. I thought I’d go see the old man and find out if anything was going on. As I was walking in, I saw two guys coming out. I didn’t recognize them. I stepped back so they didn’t see me and I listened to their conversation as they passed. One guy mentioned wanting to get back to Chicago as soon as they finished their job. The second guy asked, “So are we supposed to just cripple this guy or finish him off?” The first guy answered, “We’re supposed to finish him off. He wants this Walter Skinner guy out of his hair for good.” That’s all I heard and they were out the door.”

 

“Why now? After all this time, why is he now ready to get rid of me?” Skinner asked.

 

“I don’t know. I was going to ask you the same thing. Did you do something the last few weeks to piss him off?”

 

“No. I haven’t even seen him lately.” Skinner shook his head no and set his coffee cup down on the side table.

 

“There’s no telling with the old man. All those drugs and medications he’s been taking his mind is so warped he might not even have a reason. Or it could be, that he has found someone he wants to put in your AD chair; someone easier to control.”

 

“So I’m a marked man then?” Skinner said and swiped a hand down over his face.

 

“That’s about it, I’m afraid.”

 

“So what next? Can you find out the names of these two men? Where I might be able to find them?”

 

“I probably could but once the old man sets his mind to something, he won’t give up. If these two don’t fulfill the contract; he’ll get someone else who will.”

 

“So why are you helping me? Aren’t you afraid Spender will find out?”

 

“Spender can go to hell! And I’m sure he will. And to answer your question, yes, I am afraid for him to find out. There is always a price to pay if you’re found crossing him.”

 

“You’ve crossed him before?”

 

“Absolutely! It’s one of my greatest joys in life!” Krycek answered with a tired smile.

 

“Is that why you’re helping me; to get back at him?”

 

“I’m helping you because you’re one of the good guys, Skinner. Whatever else happens; the good guys *have* to win.”

 

Krycek leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes for a moment.

 

Skinner studied him; and wondered exactly what his angle was in all this. Just then a young man, late 20s, in cut off blue jeans and a tank top stuck his head in the door.

 

“Hey, Alex. You’re back!” 

 

“Oh hi, Jimmy.” Krycek’s head snapped back up.

 

“You come for the party?”

 

“Nah, I brought my friend here to see Jeremiah. Don’t tell Benny, but I forgot all about the party. If I can stay awake that long, I’ll come by for a while.”

 

“Great.” Jimmy said. Then eyeing Skinner, his smile disappeared and he asked, “Is this the reason you’re spending so much time down there?”

 

“I’ll see you later, Jimmy. I’ll get some more coffee in me and I should be good for a couple of hours at least.” Krycek got up and got himself another cup of coffee. 

 

“OK. He’ll be gone by then?” Jimmy was heading back out the door.

 

“Later, Jimmy.”

 

“Yeah, later.” He smiled at Alex and gave Skinner the once over again and left.

 

 

Skinner looked at Krycek and raised his eyebrows in question.

 

“Don’t ask! I’m too tired to get into that one right now. More coffee?”

 

“Yes, please. And more answers too, if you can stay awake.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized as he handed skinner a second cup of coffee. “I’ve been up for almost three days now and I’m out on my feet.”

 

“I can see that.” Skinner observed as Krycek slumped back into his chair rubbing his eyes.

 

“So what was he talking about?” Skinner prompted.

 

“Can we just skip Jimmy for now? Tell me what you want to do. Do you have some place where you can stay for a while until the old man cools off or you can figure out what you want to do?”

 

“No, as a matter of fact I don’t. I guess I could get Cassidy to come up with a safe house for me for a while.”

 

“That’s no good. The old man knows where all of them are. That’s the first place he’ll be looking.”

 

“I guess I’m open to suggestions then,” Skinner was past tired himself and the more he settled into his chair the more his shoulder began to ache.

 

“Look; what do you say we catch a couple hours sleep then we can think more clearly?”

 

“Here?” Skinner asked glancing around the small sitting room.

 

“No,” Krycek gave a soft laugh, “I have a room here and the one across from mine is empty. C’mon. Let’s go get some rest.”

 

They walked down the hallway until they came to two long ramps; one heading down and the other heading up. Krycek led them up the ramp way which, when it turned, gave a view that astonished Skinner. 

 

“Oh my God!” Skinner stopped at the railing and looked out over the huge complex below; level after level as far down as he could see and as far up as he could see. It was like a large mall, with walkways crossing over the huge gap between. He could see across the way, other walkways going from one level to another; long hall ways going off into the distance; people milling around going about their business.

 

“What is this place?” He asked again.

 

“It’s a long story, Skinner. Let’s get some rest first. My room is next level up.” They walked on in silence with Skinner not taking his eyes off his surroundings for a moment.

 

They turned off down a side hall and stopped at the end. Krycek palmed the touch pad and a door slid open. They walked into a nicely furnished sitting room. Couch, chairs, table, desk and on through to the next room that had a large bed in it. On through the next door was a private bathroom.

 

“I think you’ll find everything you need. I’ll be right across the hall.” He headed back towards the door. “I just need a couple hours sleep and I’ll be good to go.”

 

Skinner followed him out and watched him open the door across the hall. “If you need anything, come get me. The doors don’t lock so just come on in and wake me.” His door closed and Skinner walked back into his room; palmed the touch paned beside the door and it slid closed. 

 

He removed his jacket, shoes, pants and bloody shirt; and lay down on the bed. His head was spinning; his shoulder throbbed and he just about had himself convinced it was all a dream when he turned over onto his right side and a sharp pain lanced through his shoulder. He turned back the other way with a groan. Questions gnawed at him; where was he? How did he get here? What was this place? He would find out the answers in a few hours when he woke up. With that as his last thought; he fell asleep.

 

Skinner awoke some time later, disoriented and not knowing where he was. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and it all came back to him. He donned his clothes and headed out into the hall. He walked to the railing and looked down to see what was going on. He could hear music and there were garlands of blue flowers and ribbons everywhere. The courtyard below was filled with activity; people bustling around. Long tables were laid out with food and drink. His stomach let out a growl and he remembered that he hadn’t eaten dinner. 

 

“Hey, there you are! Did you get any sleep?” Krycek walked up and joined him at the railing.

 

“Yeah; a little. I guess you did too; you look better.”

 

“So the party is beginning?” He glanced down at the crowd gathering below.

 

“Looks that way.”

 

“I’m starving. Let’s get something to eat then we can talk.” Krycek said and headed down the hallway to the down ramp with Skinner beside him. 

 

They came upon some children arguing. The two older teen aged boys hopped on the slide that spiraled down two levels to the courtyard below and a smaller boy, about 7 or 8 was arguing with his mother. 

 

“But Mommy, please! I want to go down the slide!”

 

“You’re too little to go by yourself and I’m not going down with you! Wait until you’re older then you can slide all you want.”

 

“Ohh, Mommy!!” the little one wailed.

 

“Hey, Mikey, Arlene. Can he go down if I ride with him?”

 

“Oh Yes, Mommy; please!” Mikey was jumping up and down.

 

“Oh, OK, if you promise to watch him, Alex. I’m afraid he’ll break an arm or leg or something.”

 

“I’ll watch him; I promise.” With that settled, he took Mikey by the hand and turned to Skinner. “See you at the bottom.” He sat down at the top of the slide with Mikey between his legs and off they went in a swirl of whirls and dips and squeals and giggles.

 

Skinner watched as he made his way down the last two ramps and met Krycek at the bottom of the slide. Mikey was beside himself with glee, jumping around and begging to go back up and do it again but Krycek begged off and headed with Skinner over to the food tables. 

 

They each took a plate from the stack and made their way down the table filling their plates as they went. They grabbed drinks and a rolled napkin with eating utensils inside and made their way to a table. Nothing was said for a time while they hungrily devoured their meals. They sat quietly, each with a big glass of sweet tea and watched the festivities.

 

Skinner finally broke the silence by asking, “So what’s the party all about?”

 

“Benny finally got a son! He and his wife Marie, have five girls and as of last week, he finally got a boy.”

 

“Oh, so that’s why all the blue decorations.”

 

“Yeah. And if I’m not mistaken that’s Evie over there in the blue dress.” He pointed across the way. Sure enough the little girl was all decked out in a fancy blue dress and headed their way through the crowd.

 

She climbed up in Krycek’s lap like it was something she had always done and he held her; fingering her blonde curls. 

 

“Do you like my dress? Isn’t it pretty? You should have worn something blue. Blue is for boys.” She held onto his plastic arm and commented, “When you going to get this thing fixed?”

 

“So many questions for such a little girl!” Krycek smiled at her and pinched her little nose.

 

“I need to know things. That’s how I learn.”

 

“OK. Yes, I love your new dress. It’s the exact same color as your eyes and looks perfect on you. Yes, it’s very pretty; and I’ll get the arm fixed one of these days when my job is finished.”

 

“I wish it was finished now!” She said.

 

“Me too, Baby. Me too!” He gave her a hug.

 

“How’s your chest, Mr. Walter?” she turned to Skinner.

 

“My chest?”

 

“Yes. I saw the blood on your shirt earlier before you closed your jacket.”

 

“Oh. Well, it wasn’t my chest it was my shoulder and its fine now. Just aches a little bit.”

 

“I’m glad you’re better. There’s Mommy. I gotta go. She said I could have ice cream if I finish all my vegetables and I ate every one!”

 

“Good girl! Your vegetables are very important, Evie.” Krycek said as she slid down off his lap.

 

“I know but they’re all so yucky!” She waved bye to both of them and took off to find her mother. 

 

“She’s a sweetheart. Is she yours?” Skinner asked.

 

“Mine?” he laughed, “I should be so lucky! No, her mother, father and I all went to school together; years and years ago.”

 

“Could I get some answers now, please?”

 

“There’s not much more I can tell you. I don’t know why he put the contract out on you. I can nose around and see what I can find out but in the mean time, you need to keep yourself scarce.”

 

“Can you tell me about this place? Where are we? Who are all these people?”

 

“You haven’t figured that out yet?”

 

“No, I haven’t. I’ve been waiting for you to tell me.”

 

“This is the Resistance. These people are all resistance fighters in one way or another and the rest are their families.”

 

“And you’re part of this group?”

 

“I am.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“I was born here.”

 

“Where exactly is ‘here’ and how did we get from the front seat of that car to here?”

 

Krycek sat and stared at him for a few minutes as he fingered his glass. “C’mere. I need to show you something that will help you understand.” He stood up and Skinner followed him. 

 

They started up the ramps; level after level until they were on the seventh level then they turned off down a long hallway. At the end was a double doorway and they pushed their way through. They walked in semi-darkness.

 

“This place doesn’t have any lights?” Skinner asked. 

 

“In a minute,” Krycek answered.

 

They walked around a partition and the world turned into a million starlights. 

 

“It’s beautiful!” Skinner exclaimed at the vista opening before them. 

 

“Over here,” Krycek called to him from a few steps away. 

 

Skinner followed the voice around the curvature of the room and stopped dead in his tracks. There before them, just over Krycek’s shoulder, amidst the field of stars stood Earth. 

 

“What the … what is this? That’s not … it can’t be …”

 

“It is, Skinner.”

 

“No it’s not! Turn the lights on right now! I want this charade over with!” Skinner snarled.

 

“Skinner, it is what it is. That’s Earth.”

 

“A picture of Earth, maybe; a replica; but *not* the real thing!” Skinner was adamant.

 

“Why would I bring you up here to show you a picture; a replica?” Krycek asked.

 

“I don’t know! I don’t understand any of this. Why am I here? What do you want, Krycek?” Skinner walked back out through the doors and into the lighted hallway. He stopped and leaned back against the wall; both hands covering his face. He didn’t believe it. He couldn’t!

 

“Am I lying on a table in a lab somewhere with electrodes strapped to my head? Is this some kind of brain washing technique? What do you *want* from me?”

 

Krycek stared at him a few moments then walked on past him and stopped at the railing; leaning on it and looking down. Skinner joined him.

 

“What’s this all about, Krycek. Give me some kind of clue here; will you?”

 

“You think all this is something that was made up and implanted in your mind?”

 

“I don’t know! I just know that I’m *NOT* up on some kind of space ship. This place is way too big for that. Where are we? Can’t you tell me that much? What state are we in?

Are we still in DC?”

 

“We’re not in any state, Skinner. What you saw back there is real. This is not some kind of experiment in mind control. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

 

Skinner stared at him in disbelief. He couldn’t believe him. It was far too fantastic. Maybe he was having a dream? He turned away from Krycek so he couldn’t see and he pinched himself; several times. No, he wasn’t sleeping. He was wide awake.

 

“C’mon. Let’s go back down. I promised Evie a dance.” Krycek headed back down. Skinner stood for a moment then followed.

 

“There you are! I’ve been looking and looking and looking for you!” Evie exclaimed as Krycek walked up behind her and swept her up in his arms.

 

“I think this is my dance, Beautiful!” He danced her out onto the dance floor among the other couples dancing. 

 

Skinner walked on past and stopped at the table offering drinks. “Scotch” he ordered and sipped it as he walked to a deserted table and sat watching the festivities. Benny, the new dad, was in the center of things. Dressed in a powder blue suit and top hat and handing out blue cigars. Benny’s wife, the new mother, was right beside him in a beautiful blue gown with a sign hanging around her neck that said, “I finally got it right!” There was laughing and talking and congratulations all around.

 

Skinner felt just a bit jealous of the group. Everyone seemed so genuinely happy. Not a sour expression in the bunch. Even the five other daughters were laughing and happy and wearing blue to welcome their new baby brother.

 

On second thought, there was one sour expression and it was staring at him. It was Jimmy; decked out in tight pale blue jeans and blue silk shirt unbuttoned half way down.

He made a little face at Skinner and walked over to Krycek who was just finishing his dance with Evie and returning her to her smiling parents. 

 

He obviously asked Krycek to dance as they merged on the dance floor to the smooth rhythm of the music. It startled Skinner at first but after a quick scan of the crowd he noticed other same-sex couples dancing. It didn’t seem to bother anyone else so he dismissed the thoughts from his head. He just wanted Krycek to get back over to him so they could continue their conversation. He had more questions and he needed answers.

 

His eyes kept going back to the dancing couple. Jimmy was snuggling close and Krycek seemed to let him; like he was comfortable with it; used to it. Finally the dance ended and Jimmy was holding onto Krycek’s hand with both of his; trying to lead him off the dance floor in the opposite direction; away from the party. Krycek was shaking his head ‘no’ and pulling back. Jimmy was flashing a coquettish smile and continued to tug on Krycek’s arm. For some unknown reason; Skinner wanted desperately to put his fist in that face!

 

At last Krycek managed to disengage himself from Jimmy and joined Skinner at his table after stopping for a drink. 

 

“I see you found the bar.”

 

“Yeah. Now, if you can pencil me in on your dance card, I’d like to get some answers.”

 

Krycek sipped his drink and chuckled. “I’m sorry but I promised Evie.”

 

“Yeah, and your boyfriend there too.” Skinner nodded towards Jimmy who was at the drink table watching them.

 

“I already answered your questions, Skinner. I told you the truth. If you choose not to believe it; there is nothing more I can tell you.”

 

“I want direct answers; not some fairy tale.”

 

“OK. Ask.”

 

“If we are … up in some sort of space vehicle; how did we get here?”

 

“Transporter.”

 

“Transporter? How was it activated? I didn’t see any device or controls.”

 

“I have a small device implanted in my brain. I can communicate the need to be transported whenever I need to.”

 

“So you just *thought* us up here?”

 

“More or less.”

 

“You are so full of shit, Krycek!”

 

“Never the less; we *are* here and not in that car being shot to pieces.”

 

Skinner stared at him; he couldn’t dispute that. He jiggled the ice in the bottom of his glass and wondered.

 

“So what happens next?”

 

“That’s up to you. I can transport you back down whenever you want; to what ever location you want. Have you thought of any place you can go? Any place safe?”

 

“There’s no where. My brother lives out west in Seattle, Washington but he knows nothing about the business and they have three kids. I don’t want to bring any of this to their door step.”

 

“And there’s no one else you can trust?”

 

“No one. I haven’t exactly been a social butterfly these past several years. I’ve been working my ass off trying to keep this country safe and my agents out of trouble.”

 

“I know, I know.” Krycek agreed with him then added. “You could always stay here; at least for a while until things cool down and the old man gets tired of looking for you?”

 

“Here?”

 

“Yeah; why not? It’s a nice place.”

 

“A nice place? This, this hotel up in space? Why is it this place hasn’t shown up on any radar? Does the government know about this place?”

 

“No. They know the Resistance has a place near by but they don’t know its location or size or anything else about it.”

 

“Shit, Krycek. Your telling me all this is *real*? We really are in some sort of ship in outer space? That was really Earth I saw back there?”

 

“It’s all true, Walter; every word of it. The Resistance knows of you and your work and they know you are one of the good guys. They know you’re here and have told me to offer you sanctuary. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like.”

 

“And I can go back whenever I want?”

 

“Anytime you want. But to get back up here again, you’ll have to be with one of us who can transport you.”

 

Skinner shook his head. “This … this is all so … Mulderish! I’m having a hard time wrapping my mind around it.”

 

“You want another drink?” Krycek offered, finishing his own and standing.

 

“Yes, please.” 

 

 

Krycek went to the bar and was immediately joined by Jimmy; trying once more to lure him from the festivities. Krycek smiled at him, collected the drinks and returned to Skinner.

 

“Your boyfriend is persistent.” Skinner said accepting the drink and taking a sizable gulp.

 

“He’s a friend. I’ve known him for years.”

 

“Apparently.”

 

“You’re welcome to become part of this community for whatever length of time you wish to spend here.” Krycek repeated the offer.

 

“And if I don’t want to stay I can go home? Right now?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“And what happens? Do I get put back in that car with those guys shooting at me?”

 

Krycek chuckled. “No, time below hasn’t stopped; and as I said, we can transport you to any location. I can put you right into your apartment if you want.”

 

 

They were interrupted when the crowd let out a cheer. They were all gathered around and making toasts.

 

“Look, I need to go toast my friends, OK?” Krycek stood to leave.

 

“Sure thing; have at it.” Skinner answered as he sat there processing all the information Krycek had given him. He watched the group and listened to all their toasts. 

 

His glass empty, he decided to get up and walk around a bit. He found himself at the food table; reached out and took a banana and sat to eat it while the toasts went on and on. Before he knew it a little girl wiggled up beside him.

 

“Hi, Mr. Walter. Are you having a good time?” Evie asked, up on her knees and elbows on the table.

 

“Very interesting, Evie. Very interesting.”

 

“Would you reach me that one up there?” Evie asked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“That apple on the top. I want that one.”

 

“Oh. Here.” He reached the apple on the top of the fruit bowl and handed it to her.

 

“Thank you. Are you going to stay with us now?” She asked taking a bite.

 

“I don’t know, Evie; maybe for a little while.”

 

“Good! I like you. And Alex does too; I can tell.”

 

“Have you been here a long time, Evie?” Skinner thought he might as well ask a few questions. 

 

“Sure. I was born here.”

 

“Here?”

 

“Not here in the courtyard, Silly! Up there, in Medical.”

 

“Oh. So do strangers come here often?”

 

“Nope. Hardly ever at all.”

 

“So my being here is … unusual?”

 

“Sure is! I’m gonna have a birthday party soon. You wanna come?”

 

“I’d love to, Evie, if I’m still here.”

 

“Please stay, Mr. Walter. Don’t go back down there; it’s too scary.”

 

“Down there?”

 

“Down where you came from; the big cities. Lots of people get hurt down there; just like you did.”

 

“What do you call … down there? Does it have a name? Have you ever been … down there?”

 

“Oh sure. Lots of times. It’s fun. It’s called Earth. We go to the zoo and to the ocean and we went to Disneyworld and did lots of fun things. But we don’t go into the big cities much.”

 

“And then you came back up here? What’s this place called, Evie?”

 

“This place? It’s home! You sure ask a lot of funny questions. But that’s OK. Mommy says that’s how you learn; by asking questions.”

 

“You like going down there? You weren’t afraid?”

 

“I’m never afraid with Mommy and Daddy. They take good care of me.”

 

“You’re a lucky little girl.”

 

“Yes I am and when I get big, I’m gonna marry Alex!”

 

“Oh really?” Skinner snorted at the idea of Alex Krycek and this sweet innocent child.

 

“Yep! He says when I grow up, I’ll change my mind but I won’t. I know that.”

 

“How well do you know Alex?”

 

“I’ve known him forever! He was a little boy when my daddy was a little boy and they were best friends.”

 

“Is he around here much?”

 

“NO! Hardly not much at all! He works and works and works and I want him to spend more time home with us but he says he has to work.”

 

 

“Hey there. Evie keeping you company?” Krycek joined them; helping himself to a bunch of grapes.

 

“Yes, she is. She tells me the two of you are engaged to be married.” Skinner said with a small grin to Evie.

 

“Evie; remember what I told you,” Krycek said.

 

“I know, I know. You think I’m gonna change my mind, but I won’t!” She tossed her curls defiantly and took another bite of her apple.

 

“I think you’d better run along now and find your Mom.” 

 

“Are you mad at me?” 

 

“No, sweetheart. I’m not mad. But Walter and I need to talk privately.”

 

“Oh, OK. Are you gonna talk him into staying with us?”

 

“I already tried. It’s up to him if he wants to stay or go back.”

 

“Oh, stay, Mr. Walter. Please stay!” She turned her smile to Skinner and placed a small hand on top of his.

 

“We’ll see, Evie.” Skinner answered

 

“That means YES! When Mommy says ‘we’ll see’ she always ends up saying yes!” She gave Krycek a quick hug and took off in the direction of her parents table across the way.

 

 

“Have you made your decision?” Krycek asked.

 

“I don’t see that I have that much choice. If I go back down there, I’m a marked man. I might as well be walking around with a target painted on my back. How long do you think it will take for you to find out what’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know. I have one more day before the old man expects me back. I’m going to rest up here then I’ll go down and see what I can find out.”

 

“I see there is a lot of what looks like shops around. I don’t carry much cash. Will they accept credit cards? I’m going to need a few things.”

 

“You don’t need money here. Just go into any of them and take what you need. That’s the way it’s done here.”

 

“You mean it’s free?”

 

“Uh huh. Clothing, food, electronics; anything you want. There’s a couple of great book places with magazines, newspapers, and movies. If you don’t see what you want, just ask. Someone will know how to find it.” Krycek stood to leave. “You remember how to get back to your room?”

 

“Yeah, up that way.”

 

“Seventh level E hall.”

 

“Yeah, OK. I got it.” Skinner shook his head and waved Krycek off after noticing Jimmy standing nearby watching them with a smug look on his face. He was obviously waiting for Krycek to join him.

 

Krycek walked over to Jimmy, slung his arm around his shoulder and they walked off into the crowd. Skinner drummed his fingers on the table for a bit then walked off in the opposite direction towards the shops. 

 

He visited a variety of shops and got enough clothes for a few days. He decided to stop at the book shop too and found the latest edition of the DC news and also a novel he had been thinking about buying. He felt weird about bagging the items himself and just walking out without paying but apparently it was the way it was done up there and there were no cash registers; just shelf after shelf of goods. He passed a liquor shop and went in and got a bottle of Cutty Sark. His arms were full now so he threaded his way through the crowd and headed back up the ramp way towards his room.

 

Once inside, he put his clothes in the drawers, made himself a drink and sat down to think. It all seemed like a dream to him. How could any of this be happening? Could he really be up in space? And Krycek? Was he really working with the Resistance or were his loyalties to The Smoking Man? He certainly seemed sincere and not at all like the snarling sneering traitor Skinner thought he knew. Could they possibly be one in the same?

 

He felt a little jerk and realized that he had dozed off in the chair. He decided to go to bed and worry about all of it tomorrow. His last thoughts before sleep overtook him were of Krycek and Jimmy and it left him with a vague sense of resentment that he didn’t quite understand. He just knew one thing and that was that he didn’t like this Jimmy.

 

The next morning Skinner got up, figured out that the shower worked just like the sink. You just had to stand under it and it came on. The only control was a temperature dial which he finally got set to the temperature he deemed perfect; showered and dressed in his new clothes, he decided to go for a walk. He passed Jimmy in the hall carrying a breakfast tray and heading for Krycek’s room. They each nodded and Skinner muttered “Good morning;” Jimmy did the same before continuing on down the hall and entering Krycek’s room.

 

Skinner followed his nose and went back down to the far end of the courtyard area filled with tables and chairs and circled with food shops. He ordered breakfast. It was brought to him minutes after he had taken a seat.

He ate hungrily and afterwards sipped his coffee and thought about Krycek. He was probably getting breakfast and who knows what else, in bed. Another wave of dislike for Jimmy washed over him.

 

He shrugged the feelings off, stood up and decided to go for a walk. He deposited his food debris on the racks as he saw others doing and left. He walked for what seemed like hours before coming to an area that was obviously a gym. There were exercise machines around the parameter of the room and mats on the floor for other fitness exercises. 

 

“Hi!” One of the young men welcomed him. “Feel like a work out?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind but I’m not exactly dressed for it.”

 

“There are workout clothes inside. Just tell the assistant your size and he’ll get you fixed up. You can pick out a locker and dump your stuff. Don’t worry; nobody will touch it.” He smiled at Skinner then went back to his exercise routine. 

 

Skinner went into the back room and got set up. In minuets he was out and working up a sweat on the tread mill. He always enjoyed a good run to get himself started. An hour later he was standing in the shower letting the hot water soothe his aching muscles. He was toweling off when he overheard a conversation from the other side of the partition.

 

“I’m *so* glad he’s home.”

 

“But is he going to stay?”

 

“As long as I can keep him here!”

 

“I wouldn’t bet the farm on it. I’m betting he’ll leave when his new friend leaves.”

 

“I’m doing everything I can to convince him that I’m all he needs.”

 

“You’re hopeless, Jimmy.”

 

“Yeah, I know; hopelessly in love. But I’m feeling lucky. And after last night … well let’s just say that I’ve about got him convinced that it’s time for him to retire and spend more time here with me.”

 

 

Skinner dressed in his newly acquired jeans and Henley, walked around the partition, nodded to the two startled men and walked out. He grabbed a quick lunch and headed on back to his room and decided to spend some time reading. He finished the newspaper and was about to start on the novel when a knock came at the door. He walked over and opened it. It was Jeremiah Smith.

 

“Hi. I just came by to see how you were feeling.”

 

Skinner stepped back for him to come in. “I’m fine, thanks. Just like you said; the shoulder is a little tender but that’s about it. I worked out this morning and I hardly noticed it.”

 

“Good. I’m glad to hear it.”

 

“Would you like a drink? I have some Scotch.”

 

“No thanks. I don’t touch the stuff. But I wouldn’t mind a little conversation.”

 

“Sure. Have a seat.”

 

Skinner resumed his seat on the couch and Smith took the nearby chair.

 

“Alex tells me you have decided to stay with us for a while. I’m glad.”

 

“Thank you. I guess he told you what happened.”

 

“Yes, he did. This is the safest place for you right now. Hopefully Alex will be able to find out what caused Mr. Spender to decide to get rid of you and will be able to neutralize the situation.”

 

“Yes. I hope so.”

 

“If there’s a way, Alex will find it.” Smith assured him.

 

“You seem to think pretty highly of Krycek.” Skinner thought he may as well ask a few questions while he had the chance.

 

“Of course. He’s one of our very best operators.”

 

“What exactly is it that he does?”

 

“He does what ever is necessary to complete the assignment that he is given.”

 

“By you?”

 

“By the Elders. They decide what must be done and who is best suited to do the job.”

 

“Who are these Elders? Can I meet them?”

 

“I can see if that’s a possibility. They don’t often take meetings with others but I can ask.”

 

“Please do. Are they the ones who run this facility?”

 

“Yes. There are certain duties that everyone is asked to perform that keeps everything running smoothly.”

 

“And if they refuse these duties?”

 

“I don’t know. No one has ever refused before.”

 

“So this is just one big happy family? No one ever complains? No one is ever dis-satisfied?”

 

“There are disagreements, to be sure, but they are always settled amicably. We are a peace loving group.”

 

“Why are you here? What is your purpose?”

 

“We are here to help. That is our sole purpose. If you will excuse me now, I have to get back. I have others to visit.”

 

“Of course. Thank you for stopping by.” Skinner walked him to the door.

 

Smith smiled, nodded and he was gone.

 

 

Skinner sat back down and resumed his reading. Another knock at his door caught his attention. He walked over and opened it. Krycek was standing there. This time he looked like the old Krycek; black jeans and leather jacket, dark green knit shirt unbuttoned at the collar. This was the Krycek that he knew.

 

“Come in,” he offered and went back to sit down. “Sit.”

 

Krycek took the same chair Smith had been in a few minutes before. “How are you feeling? The shoulder still hurt?”

 

“No; its fine. I found the gym and had a workout. It’s still a little stiff but it’s fine.”

 

“I heard you were in the gym.” Krycek said with a grin.

 

“Your little boyfriend tell you that?”

 

Krycek gave him a look, decided to ignore the barb, then tossed something to him. “Here. It’s a cell phone. You can call anyone you want. Yours won’t work up here but this one will.”

 

“And just what am I supposed to tell people?”

 

“Whatever you want; whatever you think they’ll believe.”

 

“I can call anyone?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I think I’ll call Mulder then.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Krycek sighed.

 

“I see you’re dressed for work. Are you going back down or do you have a heavy date tonight?” Skinner asked with a little sneer.

 

“What’s this sudden interest in my personal life, Skinner? If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were jealous!” He stood to leave.

 

Skinner walked him to the door. “In your dreams, Krycek!” Skinner answered defiantly.

 

“OK, OK. But just for the record; I *do* have a dinner date tonight – with my fiancée, Evie. Why don’t you join us? You could meet her parents.” 

 

“I think I’ll sit this one out.”

 

“OK. Suit yourself. I’m outta here.” Krycek left and Skinner returned to the couch. 

 

He toyed with the cell phone and wondered if it really would reach. It didn’t look much different than any other cell phone he had ever seen. How could it reach that far? He decided to give it a try. He keyed in Mulder’s number and waited. He expected the answering machine but Mulder answered.

 

“Mulder,” he said.

 

“Mulder, it’s me, Skinner.”

 

“Hey; where have you been? I stopped by your office this afternoon and your secretary told me you didn’t show up for work today. Are you OK?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Did she say anything else?”

 

“No. Just that she didn’t know where you were and that you probably just forgot to tell here you had something scheduled for today.”

 

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did. I just realized I’d forgotten to call her. How did things go in Dallas?”

 

“Oh, Dallas was a dead end; nothing there.”

 

“Too bad. Anything else going on that I should know about?” He began to wonder why there was no mention of his car being found full of bullet holes.

 

“No. I’m afraid we’re back to square one on this. There must be something we missed. We’re going to start again in the morning. Will you be back tomorrow?”

 

“No. That’s what I called to tell you. I’m going to be out of town for a while; family business. I’m not sure how long it will take. I’ll be in touch but in the mean time, if you need anything, go to AD Maxwell. He’s a good man.”

 

“Sounds like you’re going to be gone for quite a while?”

 

“I hope not. We’ll have to wait and see how things play out.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Thanks, Mulder. I’d better go now and call my secretary and apologize for the mix-up.”

 

“OK. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

He called his secretary and left a quick message apologizing for not calling her sooner and explaining that is was a family emergency; to cancel his meetings for the rest of the week and that he’d call again when he knew when he would be returning.

 

He walked back down to the courtyard level to the book shop and got the latest DC paper. Back in his room he read it from beginning to end. There was no mention at all of his car being found. 

 

He went to the computer desk and turned it on. He went to the local DC police site; keyed in his priority code and scanned all the latest police reports. Nothing. No mention of a bullet riddled car being found anywhere. He clicked off the computer and went to find Krycek.

 

After asking around he found the directions to Evie’s residence. As he turned down the hallway to her place he saw a familiar figure standing around waiting; Jimmy. Skinner eyed him and walked on by with a nod. He knocked at Evie’s door and waited.

 

Evie’s Mom answered the door. You could pick her out of a crowd anywhere as Evie’s mother, they were that much alike.

 

“Mr. Skinner; please come in.” She stepped back and Skinner walked into the room with a polite, “Call me Walter, please.” Krycek was sitting on the floor coloring with Evie; his black leather jacket hanging on the back of a chair.

 

“Hey, you changed your mind!” Krycek got up and introduced Skinner to his boyhood friends, Aaron and Carolyn. 

 

“We were just about to sit down to dinner. Won’t you join us?” Aaron offered.

 

“Oh yes, please, Mr. Walter. Join us!” Evie jumped up and grabbed on to his hand. “We’re having spaghetti!”

 

“Well I really came to talk some business with Alex.” He hesitated but the incredible smell of the spaghetti and the pile of garlic toast and huge salad sitting in the middle of the table was more than he could deny.

 

“You haven’t eaten; have you?” Alex asked.

 

“No, but I do need to talk with you. It’s important.”

 

“OK. How long Carolyn?”

 

“You’ve got about five minutes before we’re ready to sit down.”

 

“That should be enough time.” Walter said.

 

“Let’s step out into the hall,” Alex offered. 

 

 

They both noticed Jimmy still loitering at the end of the hall. That settled it in Skinner’s mind. 

 

“I would like some of that spaghetti.”

 

“It’s the best! Believe me. What do you need to talk with me about? Did you make your calls?”

 

“Yeah, I did. I talked to Mulder. He said he stopped by my office today and my secretary told him I hadn’t shown for work and she didn’t know why. She didn’t seem upset about it; just thought I had plans that I had forgotten to tell her about.”

 

“And …?”

 

“No mention at all about my car being found full of bullet holes.”

 

“Oh. I get the idea.”

 

“I got on line and checked out the police reports. Nothing.”

 

“Looks like they covered their tracks pretty well.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking. This way, it just looks like I took off somewhere.”

 

“That makes sense. I’m going down right after dinner. I’ll see what I can find out and get back to you. I have the phone number on that new phone I gave you so I can keep in touch.”

 

“Good. One thing, Krycek. If you can, check in my parking area and see if my car is there.”

 

“All right. I’ll take a look and give you a call.”

 

“OK.” Skinner said and glancing down the hall at Jimmy then turning back to Alex, he smiled and said, “Let’s go have that dinner with your fiancée.”

 

Krycek chuckled and they headed back inside to dinner. Aaron and Carolyn were delightful hosts as they chatted about old times when the three of them were in school together and some of the antics they pulled. Evie giggled and giggled and crawled up in Alex’s lap until she finally dozed off. Alex carried her gently into her room and came back making his apologies for having to leave early. Skinner thanked them as well and said his good byes. Two hours had passed and the end of the hallway was empty.

 

“I guess he gave up.” Skinner said as they walked out.

 

“Not Jimmy. He never gives up. I’ve told him for years now that I love him dearly as a friend but that was as far as it was ever going to go. He still thinks he can change my mind.”

 

They walked down the ramp to the transporter level and entered the small room.

 

“If you need anything, Walter, anything at all, go to Aaron or Carolyn or even Evie. She knows her way around this place; she can find anything or anyone for you.”

 

“Not to Jimmy?”

 

“Well, you *could* go to him but there’s no telling how much help you’d get from him.”

Krycek grinned as he pulled his gun out from his waist holster, checked it and shoved it back in.

 

“The jealous type, I take it.” Skinner grinned back.

 

“Man, you’ve got that right. He’s really a good guy though; he’s just got a one-track mind.”

 

“And that track leads straight to you.”

 

“Uh huh. I don’t want to hurt his feelings but one of these days I’m going to have to put a stop to it.”

 

“You’ve got other things more important to concentrate on right now.” Skinner nodded.

 

“Yes, I do. And I’d better get going. I’ll try and get by your place tonight and check on your car but it may be tomorrow before I get over there. I’ll call you as soon as I find out anything about the car or the old man’s plans.”

 

“Thanks. I’ll be waiting to hear from you.”

 

Alex stepped up on the little platform closed his eyes for a minute and disappeared. Skinner went back to his room and to bed. He awoke a few hours later by the ringing of the cell phone that Krycek had given him.

 

“Skinner,” he said into the phone.

 

“I’m standing in your parking spot right now and there isn’t a single bullet hole or broken window or dent in your car.”

 

“That’s impossible! How could they get it fixed that fast?”

 

“I also checked the cars parked at the end of the row where most of the gun shots were fired. Not a single bullet hole to be found.”

 

“Some of those cars had to have been hit!”

 

“I’m sure they were. Just as I’m sure they’ve all been fixed and the owners never suspected a thing.”

 

“Son of a bitch!” Skinner swore.

 

“That’s all I know for right now. I haven’t seen the old man yet. I’ll try and get back to you tomorrow after I poke around a little bit.”

 

“Thanks, Alex. I appreciate it.”

 

Silence

 

“Are you still there?”

 

“Yeah. Just in a state of shock, I guess. That’s the first time you ever called me Alex.”

 

“Must have slipped out.” Skinner defended his gruff reputation.

 

“Must have. I’ll call you when I have anything to tell you.”

 

“OK. Thanks again.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

Skinner lay there in his bed and thought about Alex and wondered when it had become ‘Alex’ instead of Krycek. Late at night and half asleep it was easy to rationalize. Krycek was the traitor; Alex was the man who saved his life, the man Evie adored. He went back to sleep.

 

He didn’t hear another word for the next three days. He wandered around the complex; read the newspapers; caught the world news. He bumped into Jeremiah and asked about Alex but he hadn’t heard anything either and warned that these things take time and that Alex would get in touch with them as soon as he could; he always did.

 

On the third night, he had just finished dinner when he saw Jimmy rushing past his table and heading towards the up-ramp. He stopped and came back a few steps and said to Skinner, “He’s back,” then took off again.

 

Skinner took his tray and deposited it on the rack and headed towards the transporter room. He stood in the hallway as Alex and Jimmy came walking out.

 

“Oh good. I was just coming to see you.” Alex said when he saw him.

 

“You have some information for me?” Skinner asked.

 

“Yes, I do. C’mon. Let’s find Jeremiah.” And to Jimmy he said, “I’ll see you later, OK?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Jimmy answered but he wasn’t all that happy about it.

 

 

They met with Jeremiah in his rooms and Alex told him what he’d been able to find out. Spender had indeed found someone he was grooming for the new AD position. His name was Samuelson. He had been worked into the Bureau and a fantastic background had been created for him. 

 

“Just as I had suspected,” Jeremiah nodded his head. “This is the same Samuelson that caused all the trouble in Toronto?”

 

“It is.” Alex answered.

 

“And has he been neutralized?”

 

“He has,” Alex answered stony faced.

 

“Good. You’ve done well, Alex. Better get some sleep.”

 

“I’ll do that. Thank you.” They stood and made their exit.

 

 

“So it’s all over? The contract, I mean?” Walter asked as they walked back towards their quarters.

 

“Yeah. I heard the old man call it off myself. You may not be controllable, but at least he has a hold on you. He thinks he can still use it if he needs to.”

 

“He’s got another thought coming.”

 

“Good for you. I know it’s not easy, Walter.”

 

“It sure as hell isn’t but I can only be pushed so far.”

 

“I know the feeling.” Alex agreed as they turned down the hall towards their rooms. Jimmy was waiting outside Alex’s door. “Shit,” he said in a voice low enough for just Walter to hear. They stopped in the middle of the hall between their doors. 

 

“I need to get some sleep, Walter. Then I can take you home.”

 

“That’s great. I appreciate it.” Walter said and opened his door.

 

“Jimmy, I haven’t slept in days. I’m beat. When I wake up, I’m taking Walter home. Then you and I can talk, OK?”

 

“Sure thing! I’ll be in my room waiting.” He smiled at Alex then turned and gave Walter a smug little smile and left.

 

“A few hours, Walter, is all I’ll need.” Alex called to him across the hall.

 

“Whenever.” Walter answered and closed the door behind him; pleased that he was finally going home.

 

 

Six hours later they were standing on the transporter pad and Alex was apologizing. “I can’t believe I slept that long!”

 

“You must have needed it.”

 

“I did! Where do you want me to take you; your office, your garage, or your apartment?”

 

“My apartment please.” Walter answered and before he finished the word please he was standing in the middle of his living room. “I still don’t believe all this.” He shook his head.

 

“I know the feeling. If you get to thinking about it too much it can really become frightening.” Alex grinned.

 

“I don’t want to know how it works. I’m just glad it does.”

 

“You and me both.” Alex headed for the door.

 

“Would you like a drink before you go back? Jimmy will probably be waiting for you.”

 

“I’m sure you’re right about that.” Alex agreed with a sigh. “Actually, I would love a drink.” 

 

 

Skinner went to his bar set up and poured them both a drink. He nodded to the couch and they both sat down.

 

“Even though the old man called off the contract you still need to watch your back. There might just be someone out there who didn’t get the memo.”

 

“I understand.” Skinner shook his head. “I’ll be careful. What’s next for you up there? I mean after the Jimmy thing.”

 

“I’ll be hanging around down here for a while; looking innocent.

 

“That’s the hard part? Looking innocent?” Walter chuckled.

 

“Nah, I’m good at it. I’ve had lots of practice.”

 

“How is anyone to know the real Alex Krycek?”

 

“The real Alex Krycek is the one up there.” He pointed to the ceiling.

 

“How much time do you get to spend up there?”

 

“Not nearly enough; very little actually.”

 

“That’s was Evie said. She thinks you work too much.”

 

“She’s my angel,” Alex said smiling down into his drink. “They had a terrible time with her when she was first born. No one thought she’d survive; she was so sick.”

 

“Smith healed her?”

 

“Yeah. Her first three years were spent having treatments before he could get her stable.”

 

“She looks good and healthy now.”

 

“She is. A little small for her age but she’s fine now. It’s hard to believe that she’ll be seven in a couple of weeks.”

 

“She told me she was going to have a party. She asked me to come.”

 

“You want to go? I can take you if you do.” Alex offered.

 

“When is it?”

 

“The 29th. It’s on a Friday. I can take you and you can spend the weekend if you like.”

 

“I’d like that; if nothing comes up.”

 

“Don’t let anything come up. It’ll do you good to get away for a few days.” Alex finished his drink and stood to leave. “I’m sure she’d love to see you again. She’s really taken to you.”

 

“Are gifts allowed?” Walter asked as he walked to the door.

 

“Sure thing. I’ll give you a call on the 28th. You can decide where you want me to pick you up.”

 

“Sounds good. Alex … I don’t know how to thank you for what you’ve done for me.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my job.”

 

“I want you to know that I appreciate it.”

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll call you on the 28th.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

Alex looked up and down the hall way, slipped out and was gone. 

 

 

(Continued in Chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2 of 4 chapters

CHAPTER TWO

 

 

Walter knew exactly what he was looking for when he went into the jewelry store. He found it right off. A gold locket in the shape of a heart and on the front he had “EVIE” engraved. Now it was just a matter of going through the files and coming up with a photo, down sizing it, and inserting it. The next day on his lunch hour we went back to the jewelry store and had it gift wrapped. 

 

 

The next two weeks went agonizingly slowly. Work was routine and boring to him now. He still watched his back and stayed alert; just in case. He was in the elevator between floors on the 28th when he felt the vibration in his pock from his new cell phone that Alex had given him. He answered it quickly.

 

“Yes?” He said as the doors opened and he walked down the hall towards his office.

 

“Did you get a better offer or are we still on for tomorrow?”

 

“We’re on. Just tell me when and where you want to meet and I’ll be there.”

 

“OK. How about the mall; back behind Sears; by the loading dock. Can you leave early and be there by 7pm?”

 

“I’ll be there.” 

 

“Great! Just drive up there and park. I’ll find you.”

 

“You got it. See you tomorrow.”

 

He snapped his phone shut and Mulder stepped up beside him.

 

“Sounds like you got a date!” Mulder teased, walking beside him.

 

“As a matter of fact, I do; with a beautiful blonde!” He walked through his office door and Mulder followed him.

 

“Anyone I know? I know Harris in the cafeteria has been eyeing you but she’s a red head.”

 

“This week anyway,” Skinner opined.

 

“No; it wouldn’t be her. She’s not your type.” Mulder followed him into his inner office and sat on the corner of his desk.

 

“Exactly what is my type, Mulder?” Skinner removed his coat, hung it up and took a seat at his desk.

 

“Well, I don’t know. I mean, I met your wife …”

 

“Ex-wife,” Skinner corrected.

 

“I would imagine your type would be sophisticated, intelligent and attractive.”

 

“Don’t you have some swamp monsters you could be tracking?”

 

Mulder stood up with a shrug. “I *could* but I’d need this 302 signed.”

 

“So that’s why I have the pleasure of your company so early this morning. Let me see it.” He reached for it and scanned it. “This seems simple enough. What’s the catch?”

 

“Catch? There’s no catch. I need to go to Denver.”

 

“Mulder, with you there’s always a catch. I guess I’ll find out when I read your report on how you managed to waste the tax payers money on another of your wild goose chases.”

 

“Not this time. It’s pretty straight forward.”

 

“OK.” He signed the paper and handed it back. “Just try and stay out of trouble because I’m going out of town for the weekend and I won’t be around if you get into any trouble.”

 

“You’re going out of town again? This relationship serious?” Mulder stopped half way to the door and turned around.

 

“Could be,” he grinned and opened his brief case and started working. Mulder stared at him for a minute then left.

 

 

The next day he left his office at 5:00 on the dot. His stunned secretary asked if anything was wrong when he passed her as she was putting on her coat. They never left at the same time. Skinner was always at his desk long after she left.

 

“Everything’s fine” he assured her. “I just have an appointment this evening. Have a nice weekend.” He walked on past her, to the elevator and headed home.

 

At 6:50 he pulled up into the Sears parking lot and parked. Within minutes a car with tinted windows pulled up along side of him, next to the driver’s side. The front passenger door opened a bit. Skinner looked around, got out of his car, locked it, opened the other car door and looked in. Alex sat there smiling, all in black except for a dark red turtle neck shirt. 

 

“You’re early.”

 

“So are you.” Skinner got in and closed the door behind him.

 

“Thought you were going to bring a gift. Did you forget? You could run into Sears and grab something.”

 

Skinner reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small box.

 

“Oooh. Must be jewelry in that small a box.” He grinned.

 

“It is. Where’s yours?”

 

“Right here.” He reached into the back seat and pulled out a small stack of presents.”

 

“She’ll like mine better,” Skinner said with a little grin.

 

“Oh, you think so? Wait till you see what I got her! She’ll love them!”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

“OK. Let’s do it.” He reached over and took Skinner’s arm and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were in the transporter room.

 

“That thing is just amazing. I didn’t feel a thing.” Walter said as they exited the room and headed for the festivities in the court yard that had already begun.

 

“Yeah it is.” Alex agreed as they walked down the ramp.

 

“Oh my God! Is that spaghetti I smell?” Walter asked.

 

“Probably is. It’s Evie’s favorite.”

 

 

They made their way through the crowd and was met by a loud squeal as Evie saw them and threw herself into Alex’s arms as he bent down to give her a hug.

 

“You came! You came! And you brought Mr. Walter! I’m so glad you’re here.” She hugged Alex’s neck and reached over and gave Walter a hug too.

 

“We wouldn’t have missed your party for the world, would we, Walter.”

 

“No way!” Skinner agreed. 

 

“I’m just about finished opening presents but I can show you everything I got later, OK?”

 

“Sure thing, Doll.” Alex handed her his stack of presents.

 

She set about opening them and thanked him for each present in turn: two new books; an artists set of color pencils and inks; and three games. She loved them all. Alex gave Walter a triumphant grin.

 

Walter took his package out of his pocket and handed it to her. “Here, Sweet girl. Happy Birthday.”

 

She carefully unwrapped the package and her eyes lit up when she saw the locket. “Oh, Mr. Walter, it’s beautiful! Look, Mommy; a locket!”

 

“Push that little button on the bottom and it opens up.” Walter told her. She did and sucked in a great breath of air.

 

She jumped in Walter’s arms and kissed him several times on the cheek. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! It’s the best present I ever had!” She ran over to her folks and showed them. “Look Mommy; Daddy; see what Mr. Walter gave me?”

 

Krycek gave Skinner a quizzical stare and got a smug grin in return. “What did you put in there?” he finally asked.

 

Walter answered in his most serious tone; “I thought she should have a photo of her fiancée.”

 

Krycek’s jaw dropped, “You didn’t!”

 

“As a matter of fact I did!” Walter was quite pleased with himself and that his gift had gone over so well. 

 

“Evie; honey, let me see that,” Alex called and she came running over to show him the new locket her Mommy had just fastened around her neck.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Alex was stunned to see a tiny photo of him that was obviously a mug shot from some time ago.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find one of him smiling for you Evie; all I could find was that one looking like a sour-puss.”

 

Evie dissolved in giggles repeating over and over again; “Sour puss, sour puss, sour-puss.” 

 

“Something wrong, Alex?” Walter asked innocently. “Maybe you can come up with a better picture for her. That was all I could find.”

 

“I’m going to get you for this! If it’s the last thing I do; I’ll get you!” Alex warned, wagging a finger in Walter’s direction.

 

 

They ended the evening with a drink in a small bar off the courtyard. They sat at a table and listened to the small combo playing some soft jazz tunes.

 

“This was really nice, Alex. Thanks for bringing me to Evie’s party.”

 

“You’re welcome. She loved having you and she’ll never get over that locket. I’m afraid I’m in for a whole lot of hearing her call me sour puss now.”

 

Walter chuckled. “I figured she’d like it.”

 

“You figured right. I need to go,” Alex stood to leave.

 

“Yeah,” Skinner finished off the last of his drink and they walked to the transporter room.

 

“You getting a little more used to all this?” Alex asked as he stepped up on the platform.

 

“I guess I am. I still don’t understand it; but I really like it here.”

 

“I’m glad you like it. You made some friends? I heard Carl talking about the two of you playing cards and Willie at the gym said he went a few rounds with you.”

 

“Yeah, Carl was sitting there playing solitaire one day and I watched for a while. He asked me if I played and we started playing a game I used to play back in College called Shanghai Rummy. We had a good time. And Willie was using the bag and I asked him if he’d like to go a few rounds. It was a good workout.”

 

“Good. I like Carl. He teaches languages. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him out of his classroom without a deck of cards in his hands. He loves to play. And Willie teaches martial arts.”

 

“I enjoyed myself.”

 

“Good. They both asked me when you’d be coming back up.”

 

“I’ll look them up while I’m here.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll like that. I’ve got to go back down for a few hours. I’m supposed to pick the old man up at the air port. Your room is ready for you. Just ask anyone if you need anything.”

 

“I’ll do it. Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. See you tomorrow.” 

 

 

Skinner went to his room, took a shower and went to bed. He slept soundly and awoke seven hours later rested and relaxed. He decided what he needed was a good workout so he headed for a light breakfast of toast and coffee and headed on over to the gym. Willie was there and after Walter finished with is workout, he and Willie went a few rounds. Afterwards he was ready for a big lunch. He was just finishing up when Jeremiah approached him.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Skinner. I’m glad to see you again. I heard you were back and I spoke to the Elders and they have agreed to a short meeting with you if you are still interested.

 

“Yes, I definitely am! Can you set it up for this weekend?” Walter wiped his mouth on his napkin and stood up.

 

“They had an appointment for this afternoon cancel on them and I suggested a meeting with you. They agreed. Are you free now?”

 

“Certainly!” He picked up his tray and deposited it in the racks and followed Jeremiah up the nearest ramp.

 

“I appreciate you setting this up for me.”

 

“You’re quite welcome, Walter. Is it OK to call you Walter? We are quite informal here.”

 

“Yes please. I’ve noticed and I like that.”

 

“I must remind you that these men are the Elders here and as their name implies, they are very old and tire easily. The meeting will be a short one but you may feel free to ask any questions you wish.”

 

“I understand.” Walter answered as they climbed ramp after ramp; to a higher level than he had ever been before. “Are there no elevators here?” he asked.

 

“Only in Medical. Our space here is limited and everyone is in need of exercise so the ramps were devised to insure that each of us gets a good walk every day. Each level has living quarters, class rooms, a gym and of course a medical facility but those who reside on one level must attend class or work on another level. It’s a simple system but it seems to work out well for us.”

 

“Apparently so. I have noticed that everyone seems to be in pretty good shape.”

 

“This is it. They are right through those doors there at the end of the hall. There are six Elders but only three are available at the moment. Please, go right on in. They are expecting you.”

 

“Thank you.” Walter walked through the open doors trying to formulate what questions he wanted to ask.

 

He saw them sitting at a round table; the three of them sat side by side and motioned him over to an empty chair across from them. His first thought was they were named well. He had never seen anyone quite this old; their age beyond guessing. They were dressed in simple brown robes and might have been mistaken for priests or monks if on Earth.

 

“Please come in; sit down. I am Elder Eli, this is Elder Robert, and Elder Daniel.”

 

“I want to thank you for agreeing to see me.” He started off.

 

“You are quite welcome, Walter. We understand that you have some questions you would like to ask?” Elder Eli said.

 

“Yes; I don’t really know where to begin. I guess what I want to know the most, is who are you and where do you come from? Why are you here?”

 

“We come from here. This is our home. It always has been. We are here because we are needed here.”

 

“This … place is enormous. How is it powered? I hear no motors nor feel the vibrations of any engines.”

 

“We are solar powered.” The Elder Robert answered.

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“We have been in this facility all our lives.” Elder Eli answered.

 

“You never leave?”

 

“Oh we did at one time but that was so long ago now; it is but a distant memory.”

 

“And this ‘facility’ has been here that long?”

 

“Oh no. This facility is movable. We go where we are needed.”

 

“How do you know where to go?”

 

“We have information gatherers among us. They inform us when there is a need.”

 

“And you are here, in this particular area, because Earth needs you?”

 

“That is correct.”

 

“May I ask what it is that you do? How you fulfill this need?”

 

“There is never any one specific thing that we do. We do whatever is needed.”

 

“And are you always successful?”

 

“Oh my no!” said Eli. “We do our best; whatever we think will help. Most of the time we are successful but there are times, sadly, when things do not work out as we might have wished.”

 

“There are just six of you? I would think there would be an un-even number; in case you needed to vote on something.”

 

“We have never had to vote on anything. We discuss situations until we find a path that we can all agree on. We are old men, Walter. We like to talk. We talk a great deal. We decide what is to be done and the young men and women do it. It is our way,” replied Elder Daniel.

 

“May I ask where the other three are? I hope they are not ill.”

 

“They are not ill. They are involved in another task at the moment.”

 

“I see.” Walter nodded his head and thought a moment then added. “I would like to offer my services if I can ever be of any help, please don’t hesitate to contact me. Alex Krycek knows how to get in touch with me.”

 

“That is most kind of you to offer, Walter. Now if you will excuse us; we tire easily.” 

 

“I want to thank you again for agreeing to see me.” Walter stood to leave. The three Elders remained seated.

 

“You are most welcome. Perhaps another visit will be arranged in the future.”

 

“I would like that.” He nodded to each of them and left the room.

 

 

Walter made his way down the ramps to his final destination, the courtyard bar section and ordered a drink. He had a lot to think about. He wondered if he did the right think in offering to help these people; not that they seemed in need of any help. 

 

He finished his drink and decided to take a walk. That was something he really liked doing here. The place was really very beautiful with lots of greenery planted all throughout; lots of flowers and fountains; several water features along the way. One area held a large aviary filled with several different species of birds and yet another was filled with tanks of tropical fish and there were lots of places to sit and rest or chat along the way. The courtyard seemed to be the main social hub of the facility with different activities off the main walkway. There was a children’s play area, and another area for sports; he saw tennis courts and basketball courts off the gym area.

 

There was a place for the older children, he guessed to be teenagers, to hang out with their loud music and boisterous activities. Then there was the main eating area at the far end of the courtyard with smaller eating places down some of the hallways for more specialized foods; and there was three different drinking establishments that he had located so far. One was purely a beer, pretzels and peanuts place; another was a more sophisticated, up-scale mixed drink in crystal glasses place; and the third was his favorite. It was a middle of the road type place; you could get a beer if you wanted one, or a mixed drink or just straight liquor and the ambience was pure relaxation with soft jazz being played in the back ground. It was a small place; half a dozen booths along either side, maybe a dozen more tables scattered in the center; bar at one end and small dance floor at the other. Any time of the day or night he happened by there, the lights were dim and the mood was mellow and inviting; definitely his kind of place.

 

He had been walking for about an hour when he spotted Alex and Jimmy. Alex was still in his work clothes; black jeans and leather jacket. He stood leaning back against the wall, feet crossed at the ankles; arms crossed. Jimmy was standing close by in his signature blue jeans cut offs and tank top. He had one hand on Alex’s arm and they were deep in conversation. It appeared to Walter as though Jimmy was trying to talk Alex into something and he was resisting.

 

Walter decided to join them. Jimmy stopped speaking the minute he saw Alex’s eyes land on Skinner and saw a look pass between them.

 

“I see you’re back.” Walter greeted Alex and acknowledged Jimmy with a nod.

 

“Just got back as a matter of fact.” Alex smiled his answer while Jimmy steamed as he had not been the recipient of any such smiles as he awaited Alex’s return in the transporter room.

 

“I had a meeting with the Elders. I thought maybe we could discuss it; if you’re not too busy.” He glanced at Jimmy and back to Alex.

 

“No, I’m not busy at all. Jimmy, I’ll catch you later, OK?” Alex turned to walk away with Walter. Jimmy gave Walter a scathing look and watched as the two of them headed towards a bench to sit and chat.

 

“So how did this happen? Did you go to Jeremiah and ask him?” Alex asked as they sat down.

 

“No. Actually I had just finished lunch and Jeremiah approached me. He said he had heard from you that I wanted to meet the Elders and that they had an appointment cancel for this afternoon and he asked if I was interested. I said yes and he took me up.”

 

“So what did you think of them? Quite a bunch; aren’t they?”

 

“I only met three of them; the other three were off on some other business. But they sure were interesting. How old do you think they are anyway?”

 

“I haven’t a clue.” 

 

“Me either. My first thought when I saw them was that I had never seen anyone that old.”

 

“Did they answer all your questions?”

 

“They did. All that I could think of to ask at the time.”

 

“If you come up with more, I’m sure they will be glad to answer them.”

 

“They are accessible to anyone who wishes to speak with them?”

 

“They are; though the visits are always very short. They say they tire easily and need their rest but it wouldn’t surprise me to find they were all sitting around watching soaps or playing poker or something.”

 

Walter chuckled at that. “I guess that’s a possibility. But to tell the truth, that thought never occurred to me.”

 

“I’ve talked with them many times and they all have that twinkle in their eyes; they each have a great sense of humor and are easy to laugh and joke with.”

 

“And yet they run this massive place; and make incredibly important decisions, direct the actions for the Resistance and there seems to be no dissention among the ranks.”

 

“That’s because there are no ranks. There are only different departments; Active Resistance, Retired Resistance, Trainees, and Family and Support. Each one is as important as the other; none could survive on its own and each needs all of the others.”

 

“And you are Active Resistance?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“When do you retire?”

 

“When they decide it’s time. The decisions are theirs to make. Or someone on Active could request retirement and it would be taken into consideration. I have only heard of that happening twice since I’ve been Active and that’s been just about 20 years now.”

 

“Were they granted early retirement?”

 

“They were.”

 

“You’ve been at this for 20 years?” Walter was stunned.

 

“I have. Not at the level that I am now. I started out in Active at 18 with smaller type jobs and worked my way up.”

 

“There has been no talk of retiring you? I thought maybe when you lost your arm?”

 

“As a matter of fact there was. I went in and requested a discussion on the matter. It was a very low point for me. I could have had the arm restored and been assigned elsewhere where I wasn’t known but I wanted to stay in the same area if I was going to continue to work. Once I got past the initial shock and got used to this thing,” he lifted his prosthesis, “it wasn’t so bad.”

 

“And once you do retire, it can be restored and fully functional?”

 

“Uh huh; that’s the plan.”

 

“It’s amazing; such technology. It’s a shame it can’t be shared.”

 

“It will be when they determine the time is right.”

 

“I hope I’m around when that day comes.” Walter said with a sigh.

 

“Me too.” Alex agreed.

 

“Isn’t there anything they can do about Spender and the rest of that group?”

 

“They are working on it. The Consortium is like the Hydra; you cut one head off and more grow back. It must be handled very delicately so it can be destroyed from its roots.”

 

“Now that’s something I’d like to be in on. Oh, by the way; I offered them my help if they should ever need it.”

 

“Why does that not surprise me?” Alex grinned at him.

 

“It seemed like the thing to do at the time though I doubt there is anything I could do.”

 

“You never know. It’s always good to have another ally; active or not.”

 

“I suppose that’s true. I would like to help though. Maybe I could help you?”

 

“Me? Aren’t you afraid you might ruin your reputation?” he gave Walter another grin.

 

“What reputation, the cold ex-marine AD? I have enough seniority in at the Bureau that if anything serious did come up they would just suggest that I retire.”

 

“That’s not a bad idea, you know. You’ve got enough time in for a full pension.”

 

“Yeah, I know; but then what would I do with myself?”

 

“There’s always something to do.”

 

“I could always take up golf or take a Caribbean cruise but that’s not me. As long as I can feel like I can make a difference, maybe help a little, then I’ll have to keep at it.”

 

“I figured you’d say something like that. Who knows? Maybe things will change for you. Maybe you’ll fall in love and run off with someone.”

 

Walter let out a belly laugh. “That only happens in the movies, Alex. I’ve got too much baggage to saddle anyone with. I’ve got about a snowball’s chance in hell of anything like that ever happening.”

 

“Miracle’s do happen, Walter. You never know.” Alex stood to leave. “I need to take off. Today is Jimmy’s birthday and I promised him I’d spend it with him. He wants to go to the beach so we are headed to the South Pacific. I’ll be back late tomorrow afternoon and I can take you home then.”

 

Walter’s disappointment must have been obvious on his face. “OK. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Are you doing all right here?” Alex hesitated leaving.

 

“Sure thing; who wouldn’t be in a place like this?”

 

“Well if you need anything …”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Skinner stood and gave Jimmy who was standing nearby waiting a wary glance. “Alex, that place you took me that first night where we could look out and see all the stars; what level was that on? I was too shocked to remember and I’d like to go back there.”

 

“Level 8 G hall.”

 

“Thanks. I think I’ll take a walk up there.” He gave Alex a little smile; glanced again at Jimmy and headed for the nearest ramp.

 

Alex stood watching him walk away and Jimmy sidled up to him. “Could we celebrate MY birthday now? The day’s half over and I haven’t even got my feet wet!”

 

“Sure thing, Jimmy; let’s go.” He took one more look at Walter’s back and headed for the nearest transporter room.

 

 

Hours later Alex and Jimmy lay on a sandy beach watching the sun set. Jimmy rested his head against Alex’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Isn’t this just perfect, Alex? I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.”

 

“Yeah, it’s nice.” 

 

“You’re a million miles away! You’re still thinking about him!”

 

“Jimmy, don’t start.”

 

“I can’t help it. It’s my birthday. You promised to spend it with me and half the day you’re gone and now that we’re here, the most beautiful spot on this planet and you’re a million miles away thinking about him!” He stood up, brushed the sand off and grabbed his clothes; pulling them on angrily over his bathing suit.

 

“I told you I didn’t think this was a good idea. I can’t give you what you want, Jimmy; the feelings just aren’t there.”

 

“And they are there for him?”

 

“I don’t know. I know I care about him; a lot more than I should.”

 

“Then don’t!”

 

“It’s not that easy and you should know that by now.”

 

“Oh I know that for sure! You never let me forget it, do you?”

 

“C’mon, Jimmy. Let’s not do this. Let’s go home and get something to eat. The guys probably have a party planned for you.”

 

“They wanted to but I told them I’d be spending the night with you.”

 

“It’s early yet. Let’s get dinner. I’ll bet the guys will still be up for a little partying.”

 

“I don’t want to party with the guys; I want to party with you.”

 

“Jimmy, I’ve told you a thousand times, that’s not going to happen.”

 

“It happened before! A couple of years ago; have you forgotten?”

 

“No I haven’t forgotten but that was a long time ago. Things are different now.”

 

“Why; because he’s around now?”

 

They were still arguing when they walked out of the transporter room.

 

“It only happened that one time because you caught me off guard. I was in a bad way and you were there for me. I was, and am, very grateful for that but you can’t build a relationship on one weekend.”

 

“Why not? It may have been just one weekend for you but it changed my life, Alex!”

 

“Look; you were just starting out in Active Service and you needed someone to look after you. It was a great weekend but that’s all it was, Jimmy. I admire you; I respect you and I’m very fond of you and in some ways, I do love you but not in the way you want me to. That’s never going to happen.”

 

“It could happen if you would just relax and *let* it!” Jimmy stopped walking and stopped Alex with a hand on his arm.

 

“Jimmy, how many times have we had this discussion? Please, can’t you just look around and set your sights on someone else? I’d really love for us to remain close but we can’t keep having this same argument over and over again.”

 

“We never used to argue until you brought him here.” Jimmy pouted.

 

“OK, Jimmy, suit yourself. I’m going to go. Evie invited him to her party; I invited him to stay for the weekend and I’ve hardly spent any time with him at all. You’ve got just one thing on your mind and I’m telling you it isn’t going to happen; not tonight, not ever. Now if you’d like to join us for dinner, that would be fine but I’m through arguing with you.”

 

“No thank you! You’ve managed to ruin my birthday and I have no desire to dine with the competition!” He walked off in a huff and Alex was relieved.

 

He’d been having this problem with Jimmy for years; but before, it was just jealousy that he wanted to spend time with Evie on her birthday. It wasn’t his fault that their birthdays were only a day apart. Jimmy would just have to learn to cope with the idea that there was never going to be anything more than friendship between them.

 

 

Walter had just finished his third game of Shanghai Rummy with Carl and headed out for the food court for dinner. He was trying to decide if he wanted a steak or maybe some of that bar-be-cue he smelled, that made his mouth water. He was just nearing the tables when he saw Alex slouched on a bench deep in thought.

 

“Hey, I thought you weren’t going to be back until tomorrow?” Walter asked him.

 

“I got lucky.” Alex answered but he didn’t look like he was feeling very lucky.

 

“Why is it you don’t look it?”

 

Alex shook his head and stood up, “I swear, I don’t know how I managed to get myself into this one but it’s wearing me out.”

 

“Boyfriend troubles?”

 

Alex gave him a look of exasperation. “I don’t know what to do with him. Say, you heading for the food court?”

 

“As a matter of fact I am. I was thinking of a steak but now that I smell that bar-be-cue, I was thinking I might just have some of that.”

 

“I was just thinking the same thing. Mind if I join you?” Alex smiled a tired smile.

 

“Not at all. Have you had it before? It can’t possibly be as good as it smells; can it?”

 

“Oh yes it is! I’ve had it and it’s fantastic!”

 

They hurried on over and filled their trays and took a table. They were silent while they each dug in and made short order of their meals.

 

“Oh, that was beyond delicious!” Walter exclaimed, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

 

“You can say that again!” Alex agreed. “Now I need a drink; no – make that several drinks.” 

 

They stashed their trays and started walking towards the bar. 

 

“The afternoon that bad?”

 

“Yeah. Shit, Walter, I don’t know what to do with him. I care about him, I really do, but I’m not in love with him and I don’t want to be and it’s killing him. We were together once, 2 nearly 3 years ago for one weekend. A lapse of judgment on my part, I’ll be the first to admit, but he won’t let it go. He keeps thinking I’m going to change my mind.”

 

“Kind of like Evie in a way.” Walter commented as they sat down and gave their orders.

 

“I see what you mean; but Evie will grow out of it; I wish Jimmy would.”

 

Their drinks were placed in front of them and they sipped them.

 

“So how did you spend your afternoon, Walter? Did you get up to the observation deck?”

 

“No, as a matter of fact, I didn’t. I was headed there when I ran into Carl and we ended up playing cards.”

 

“What is it you play, Chinese Rummy?”

 

“No, Shanghai Rummy. It’s an interesting game. You play seven hands and each hand you need to come up with something different; runs, books and a variation of the number of each for each hand.”

 

“I’ll have to look Carl up and have him teach me. I used to play cards years ago. I quit when I got where I couldn’t shuffle any more.”

 

“I’m sure Carl would be more than happy to shuffle for you.” Walter said.

 

“I’m sure he would. Or maybe you could teach me?”

 

“You really want to learn?”

 

“I’d love to do anything right now that will get me out of this courtyard. I keep expecting to see Jimmy lurking around glaring daggers at me.”

 

“Ok, let’s go!” Walter said as they stood and walked out together.

 

“Let’s stop at the liquor depot and grab a bottle; I think they’ve got cards there too.”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Walter agreed as they headed out.

 

 

One of them said something funny and they were both laughing as they turned the corner down E hall. They both went silent after seeing Jimmy standing there leaning against Alex’s door waiting for him.

 

“Oh shit, shit, shit,” Alex muttered under his breath loud enough for only Walter to hear.

He handed Walter the bottle and cards and said, “I’ll be with you in a few minutes, Walter.”

 

“OK,” he said and walked into his rooms. He had the greatest desire to listen at the door but instead sat at the table and opened the cards and started shuffling them; getting some of the slipperiness out of them. After several shuffles he got up and got two glasses and opened the bottle and poured two drinks. He figured Alex would need it when he came in.

 

He began hearing louder voices from the hall. Alex’s was stern and angry, “Jimmy, cut this out right now!”

 

Jimmy’s was high pitched, on the verge of hysteria. “I will not! I love you damn it and you’re dumping me for him? He doesn’t even know you’re alive! You said so yourself; many times!”

 

“That was before! Things are different now.”

 

“He doesn’t want you, Alex! I do!”

 

“This discussion is over right now. I will not go into this with you again. Get it through your head, Jimmy. There never has been anything between us and there never will be!”

 

“I love you, Alex! I love you! Doesn’t that count for anything?”

 

“Good night, Jimmy. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

“You think you’re going to get it tonight from him in there? Mr. Stoneface? He’ll never love you the way I do!”

 

 

The door opened then and Alex walked in. He scrubbed a hand down over his face and sat down. Walter handed him the drink and he drank it half way down.

 

“I guess you heard. I’m sorry about that.” Alex apologized.

 

“Don’t worry about it. You did all you could do short of decking him.”

 

“So are you going to teach me this Chinese Rummy or not?” Alex grinned at him.

 

“That’s Shanghai Rummy, Romeo. Be prepared to accept defeat. I warn you, I’m good at this.”

 

“Shut up and deal then,” Alex laughed and their evening began. 

 

 

They played cards until the small hours of the morning; Alex catching on quickly and giving Walter a run for his money. By the time they quit, they knew they were evenly matched and that further games would be played.

 

As Alex walked to the door to leave, Walter commented, “Maybe I should walk out with you. He could be still out there waiting for you.”

 

“Oh God, I hope not!” Alex gave him a tired smile. “It’s been quite a day.”

 

“Yeah, and I never did get up to that observation deck.”

 

“Well, c’mon. Let’s go on up. It’s not that far. We can sleep in, in the morning,”

 

“Let’s do it.” Walter agreed and followed him out into the hall. They were both relieved to find it empty.

 

The observation deck was empty and they went in and walked around. The floor was slightly raised in the middle and the walls were completely see-through creating a 360 degree view of star light in all directions. Earth sat small and beautiful in the distance among the stars.

 

“It’s an incredible sight, Alex. I never expected to see Earth from this vantage point.”

 

“It is breath-taking all right.” Alex agreed.

 

“What is it with the floor in here? It feels funny.” Walter managed to tear his eyes from the view and look down but the room was dark and he couldn’t make out what he was standing on.

 

“It’s grass; feel,” Alex bent down and rubbed his hands through the lush floor covering.

 

“Grass; you mean real grass?” Walter bent down and felt it.

 

“Absolutely! I like to come here and lie down in it and watch the stars.” He sat down resting his arms on his knees.

 

“You’re kidding!” Walter said, feeling the grass beneath him. “This is even more amazing.”

 

“Everything up here is amazing, Walter.”

 

“It certainly is; and beautiful beyond words. It’s like something out of a science fiction movie,” he said as he sat down in the grass beside Alex.

 

Alex chuckled. “I know what you mean.”

 

“And you’ve lived here all your life?”

 

“I have; except for the time I’ve been down there, of course.”

 

“Which do you prefer?”

 

“That, I couldn’t tell you. Both have a place in my heart. My parents loved Earth and spent a lot of time there. I went to school there as well as up here; I loved them both. I always enjoyed learning new things. To me, and the people up here, knowledge is the real wealth. The more you know the wealthier you are.”

 

“That’s an interesting concept.”

 

“It is. As you have seen, we have no need for money up here; we have everything we need or could want and everyone does their share of the work to provide it.”

 

“So there’s no pay checks, bank accounts, credit cards?”

 

“None. They aren’t needed.”

 

“No rent to pay; no electric or gas bills?”

 

“None. Everyone contributes a little bit towards the work that needs to be done but the whole place is solar powered.”

 

“I don’t know how this community ever got established but the more I learn of it; the more I like it.” Walter said; gazing at the view.

 

“I asked one of the Elders that once and he said he didn’t know; that this place had always just been like this, as far as he knew.”

 

“What happens if there are any real problems up here? I mean, take Jimmy for instance. What would happen if he decided to cause trouble?”

 

“He would be taken in and reasoned with. If he refused to control himself he would be moved to another location.”

 

“Another location? You mean there are more of these places?”

 

“There are. There are five around this sector at the present time.”

 

“Five? What do they all do?”

 

“The same as this one; whatever they can to help things run a little more smoothly on Earth.”

 

“So they are; what, Custodians of Earth?”

 

“You might call it that, I suppose.” Alex said with a little chuckle and a smile that was barely visible in the dark but Walter saw it and it affected him in ways he never expected.

 

Walter adjusted himself in the darkness as his eyes slid from the star-lit view to the man sitting next to him. Alex Krycek! He couldn’t believe this man was the same man he had hated and feared so desperately just a short time ago.

 

Alex’s eyes met Walters and they gazed at each other for a time before Alex spoke. “If you really like it up here; you might consider staying.”

 

“What would I do up here?”

 

“Anything you wanted. There’s always something for a man of your caliber to do. You could teach, or train or you could tend bar, or anything at all that caught your fancy.”

 

Walter broke eye contact out of necessity. He was finding it hard to concentrate so he lay down on the soft grass; hands laced together behind his head and stared at the stars.

 

Alex lay down beside him on his stomach; propped up on his elbows. “You might find you like it here.”

 

“I already do like it here.”

 

“Enough to stay?”

 

“I don’t know. Are you asking me to stay?”

 

“I’m suggesting that you give it serious thought. If you decided to become a permanent member of this community you would be given an implant that would allow you to transport back and forth to Earth any time you wanted. So if you had anyone there … anyone there you wanted to … visit; you could.”

 

Walter stared at him in the dim star light and tried to read behind the words. He thought he had it figured out and answered, “There’s no one, Alex; no one on Earth that I’d need to be visiting.”

 

Alex looked down at his clasped hands; embarrassed that he’d been read so easily. He was usually much better at this sort of thing but with Walter it was a whole new ball game. In fact, it wasn’t a game at all; with Walter he didn’t want to play games; he was serious. He looked back up to see the dark brown eyes boring into him. The next moment in time, their mouths were together.

 

One quick frantic moment and Alex jerked away and stood up. Walter stood too.

 

“I’m so sorry, Walter. I must have had too much to drink. This day has just been crazy.” He rambled on as they walked out into the hallway, neither able to look the other one in the eye. “I need to get some sleep. I’m a mess with this Jimmy thing and the old man’s coming back Monday instead of Wednesday so I’ve got my hands full keeping an eye on him.”

 

Walter walked beside him in numbed silence as Alex rambled on. “Tomorrow let’s see if we can get Evie to join us; maybe Carolyn and Aaron too. Maybe for brunch; I know they like to sleep late on Sundays. I’ll leave them a voice message and see if we can get something planned for tomorrow.” He finished up as they turned down the hallway to their rooms.

 

“That sounds good.” Walter mumbled.

 

“You like omelets? Carolyn does up the best omelets you’ve ever tasted. Her mother was one of our cooks here for years and she taught Carolyn everything she knew.”

 

“I love omelets.” They were outside their doors now.

 

“OK. I’ll let you know in the morning what time. Good night then.”

 

“Yeah, good night.”

 

 

Walter went into his room and closed the door behind him. He still wished there was a way to lock it. He felt a little uneasy with Jimmy roaming around out there on the verge of a mental crack up. He checked in the drawer of his night stand and found his gun still there. He checked it to make sure it was loaded and decided to leave it out on top just in case. 

 

He undressed and as he did so, he noticed a dark stain across the back of his jeans. He held it up for a closer look and knew instantly what it was – grass stains. So it was real grass after all! This place never stopped amazing him. He hung his soiled clothes in the closet, latched it and went to bed; knowing that in the morning they would be clean and fresh as new. This was some place, all right!

 

 

Around 11 o’clock the next morning they went to Evie’s place for brunch and afterwards played games with Evie. It was late afternoon when they headed for the transporter room. A blink of the eye and they were sitting in Alex’s car.

 

 

“Thanks again for coming up for Evie’s party. Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

 

“I’d like that.” Walter answered then added, “What’s next for you?”

 

“I never know until I’m told. I’ll probably hang around down here and see what the old man is up to. Gotta make sure I stay in good with him so we know what’s going on.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea. Is that why you left the Bureau; orders from the Resistance?”

 

“Nah. I left the Bureau because the old man wanted me to.”

 

“And you do whatever he wants you to?”

 

“To a point.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“I can’t tell you all my secrets on our first date now can I?” Alex snickered.

 

“Date? This was a date?” 

 

“Call it what you like. I guess you’d call it ‘an appointment’. I’d call it a date. Jimmy would call it an affair.”

 

Walter laughed. “I guess it’s all in your perspective then.”

 

“I think you’re right about that.” Alex agreed.

 

“Well, I’ll say good-night then.” Walter opened the car door to leave.

 

“Can I call you?” Alex asked.

 

“Sure. You can call. I don’t know about another ‘date’ though. I wouldn’t want to give Jimmy any more ammunition to feed his jealousy.”

 

“I *will* call then.” Alex answered as Walter closed the door and walked to his car and got in. Alex turned his car around, flashed his lights at Walter and drove away. Walter waited five minutes then drove on home.

 

 

(Continued in Chapter 3)


	3. Chapter 3 of 4 chapters

CHAPTER THREE

 

 

Back at the bureau, sitting behind his desk and drumming his fingers, Walter did not look forward to the weekend. It was going to be long and boring compared to last weekend. All week long he had gone over every minute of the last weekend’s events and time and again he had to wonder if it all wasn’t just a wild dream.

 

Saturday morning he tried to sleep in but it was no use. The amount of alcohol he drank the night before left him dehydrated and hungry and he had to get up and eat something. A glance in his refrigerator showed he hadn’t been to the grocery store in some time so there was no breakfast to be had here; except for a protein shake that he made for himself. He finished it quickly, donned some jeans and a sweat shirt and headed for the gym.

 

Everything about the gym seemed old and out-dated after spending time in the state of the art gym up there. He put in his full hour, took a shower and dressed. He was fully aware of all the odors now that he never noticed before. None of these odors were in the other gym. He wondered how they managed to achieve that. In fact, he wondered about the air in the entire facility. It had been wonderful fresh air; so pure and clean that he hadn’t even noticed it. 

 

He drove home with the windows opened and stopped at the grocery store on the way. The clerk was surly and un-interested and had trouble making change. He finally told the gum chewing teen to just keep the change and he left with his purchases. He couldn’t help but compare that clerk to the smiling, friendly assistants in the shops above. He wondered if they could ever manage to go from the system they now had to the no-cash system. Not in a million years, he surmised. People were too cash hungry down here;

those that had it, kept it and wanted more; those that had none, never did have any and never would.

 

He carried his groceries in and put them all away and started about his Saturday chores of laundry and cleaning. He ate dinner out at a near by restaurant and couldn’t help but compare it all to last weekend’s dining. Once again back in his apartment he fixed himself a drink and put some soft Jazz on. He needed to sit and think.

 

His entire world as he knew it had been turned upside down. He had seen and experienced things he thought were impossible. He had spent time with someone he had thought of as an enemy and found a friend; maybe more than a friend. He stood up and paced the floor when he thought of that kiss. How could that have happened? Hadn’t he known Alex for years and years now? Apparently not. It would seem that he never really knew Alex at all. Alex. Why does just the thought of him scramble his mind? How can just thinking about him bring such excitement? And where did all these strange feelings come from? Alex Krycek? Hadn’t he always preferred more the brainless blond beach boy, Jimmy types himself? How is it that this green-eyed creature could capture him so completely and so fast? 

 

He went upstairs to bed and fell asleep thinking about that kiss and the delicious mouth that delivered it.

 

 

It was nearly a month before he heard anything. He was going through his morning mail and noticed an envelope marked ‘personal’. He tore the end of the envelope open and pulled the sheet of paper out. It said merely, “Evie misses you. Call me 555-123-4567”

 

He dropped the rest of his mail, unopened to the desk and grabbed his phone. He punched in the number and waited anxiously.

 

“Yes?” came the quick answer.

 

“Is this 555-123-4567?”

 

“Yes, it certainly is and you’re speaking to Evie’s fiancée.”

 

“Hey there,” he was stumped for a moment wondering what to say.

 

“Got any plans for the weekend?”

 

“No, none; what did you have in mind?”

 

“Evie says she misses you. I thought maybe you might be interested in another visit?”

 

“Would this be an appointment, a date, or an affair?” Walter asked leaning back in his chair and grinning.

 

“Any or all of the above. Your choice.”

 

“I like the sound of that. When and where?”

 

“How about the air port this time? Over night parking lot. I have something I need to take care of first but I should be able to make it out there by 10:00pm Friday night.”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

“See you then.”

 

He replaced the phone and just sat staring at it for a time then got back to work. He was asked three different times that day why he was smiling. He was determined to get better control of himself but later on in the washroom, he noticed in the mirror that he was smiling again.

 

 

Friday night came and he left work early. He wanted to stop and get a hair cut and while he was there, he might as well get a manicure too. Afterwards he donned jeans and an emerald green knit shirt he left un-buttoned at the collar. He grabbed a light weight jacket and headed for the air port. He drove in the over night parking area; parked and waited.

 

By 10:15 he was getting a little anxious. He was a little early; Alex was a little late; no big deal. By 11:30 he was sweating bullets. He got out of his car and paced around the area. Airport Security pulled up to him and asked if there was a problem. He showed his ID and said he was waiting for someone. 

 

“Your friend from Chicago? I hear a lot of planes got delayed coming out of there; big storms up in that area.”

 

“That must be it. He did say something about a lay over in Chicago.”

 

“He’ll probably be along shortly. Take care now. These lots aren’t all that safe to be walking around in. We try and keep ‘em patrolled but we only got so many men and we can’t be everywhere at once.”

 

“Thank you; I’ll stay alert. I have my cell phone if there are any problems.” He walked back to his car and waited. Another few minutes and a car pulled into the space beside him. He waited a few minutes and nothing happened. He got out and knocked on the passenger side window. The window lowered and he could see Alex sitting there. He opened the door and got in.

 

“I was worried … God, what happened?” He saw Alex clutching his side, hunched over the steering wheel.

 

“Grab my arm. We need to be in physical contact for me to transport you.”

 

Walter grabbed his arm and then they were in the transporter room. Alex sank to his knees. Walter helped him back up, just at Jeremiah came rushing into the room. The two of them helped Alex down to Medical and onto the examining table.

 

“It’s nothing; just a small cut. Couldn’t get the bleeding to stop.” 

 

Jeremiah lifted the tee shirt up and found a two inch gash, bleeding profusely. He reached for a bunch of gauze squares, pressed them to the wound and did his thing.

Alex immediately settled down; his breathing went back to normal and in a few moments he sat up. He slipped his jacket off, pulled the tee shirt off over his head and tossed it basket ball style into the trash can. He put his jacket back on, zipping it half way up.

He went to the small sink and washed the blood off his hands and they headed out after thanking Jeremiah once again for fixing him up.

 

“Do I need to know what happened back there? Are there going to be any dead bodies show up in the vicinity of the air port in tomorrow’s news?”

 

“No, nothing like that at all. It was funny, actually. It was an attempted car jacking. The guy jumped in the car when I was stopped at a red light and held a knife on me. He had me drive him clear across town. Then when I got him where he wanted to go he decided he wanted the car. We had a little tussle there in the front seat and I finally got him out of the car. He was all in one piece and running like his ass was on fire once I got the knife away from him. I’ll have to do a little clean up job on that car before I return it.”

 

“Return it? It’s not yours?” Walter asked as they took the hallway to their rooms.

 

“Oh no. I don’t have any vehicles registered in my name. Whenever I need a car, I just borrow one.”

 

“You ‘borrow’ one?” Walter asked with a frown.

 

“Uh huh. I always take them back and sometimes in better condition than they were when I got them. I leave a little cash present on the seat and seldom keep the vehicle more than a day.”

 

“And you’ve been doing this for how long?”

 

“About 10 years now.”

 

“It’s a wonder you’re still alive.” Walter shook his head as they stood in the hall outside their rooms.

 

“I wouldn’t be if it wasn’t for Jeremiah.”

 

“Are you going to try to see Evie tonight?”

 

“No. I didn’t tell her we were coming. I talked with Aaron last week and he told me she’d been asking about you. I told him I’d see if I could get you to come for another visit but not to mention it to her so we could surprise her. I figure it’s best to wait until morning. That will give me a chance to rest up before seeing her.”

 

“Good idea. I guess I’ll see you in the morning then.”

 

“Yeah; sounds good,” he gave a little wave and went into his room.

 

Walter went into his room and got ready for bed. It surprised him to realize how much he considered this room ‘his’ room. He smiled as he dozed off; thinking of the man across the hall and what the weekend might bring.

 

The weekend consisted of a quiet breakfast in the courtyard, a leisurely walk through the aviary to see the new specimens recently added; lunch in the children’s play area with Alex chasing Evie through the monkey bars and pushing her so high on the swing that she could almost touch the top tier. Saturday afternoon the five of them; Walter, Alex, Evie, Aaron & Carolyn took a canoe ride that Aaron had managed to set up at the last minute with some friends down below. It seems that Evie was studying Indians in class and wanted to take a canoe ride for herself. Dinner was just the two of them; hot roast beef sandwiches in the little Jazz bar. A few drinks later the two of them headed up to the Observation lounge.

 

They lay there on the grass for some time gazing at the stars and pointing out the different constellations that they could see from their vantage point. But the laying down brought one thing clear; they were both tired. Canoeing used a whole different set of muscles and those muscles were proclaiming their annoyance with the afternoon’s activities and they decided, reluctantly, to call it a night.

 

Sunday brought an early breakfast and a long walk afterwards on the upper levels where there was far less traffic. They both talked about their childhoods; Walter growing up on a farm and Alex growing up right there with a lot of time spent down below in Springfield, Ohio. They told each other their life’s story, laughed at each others amusing experiences and got to know each other well for the first time.

 

A long leisurely lunch with Evie and family in their rooms with lots of games afterwards and Evie falling asleep in Walter’s lap in the late afternoon; then a quiet dinner before returning to Crystal City were the plans for the evening. They parted in the hallway outside their rooms with the agreement to meet in thirty minutes after cleaning up. 

 

With a smile on his face, Walter entered his room and stopped dead in his tracks. He had been around long enough to smell danger. He took a few steps forward and came face to face with Jimmy walking out of his bedroom.

 

“This yours?” Jimmy asked playing with the gun in his hand.

 

“It is.” Walter answered eyeing the sure way Jimmy handled it. He was used to firearms alright. “May I have it, please?” He reached out, palm up, for the gun.

 

“Why? Are you afraid? You could always call for help. Alex would probably hear you. He might even get here in time before this thing went off.” He clicked the safety off.

 

“What is this all about, Jimmy?” He knew full well what it was all about but he needed time; time to come up with a plan.

 

“I think you know what this is about. This is about you trying to take Alex away from me.”

 

“Why don’t we sit down and discuss this. Put the gun away, Jimmy. You don’t need that to talk with me.”

 

“That’s a good idea. You sit over there on the couch. I’ll take the chair; but I’m keeping the gun.”

 

“OK.” Walter took a seat and watched carefully as Jimmy sat in the chair; moving it so that he was directly across from Walter.

 

“First of all, *Walter*, I’d like you to know that I’m not a violent man. Violence repulses me but I am well trained and can use it when necessary.” Jimmy started out.

“Alex and I have been together for years now; we’re a pair, a couple. We work well together, you can ask anybody.”

 

Walter sat and waited for him to continue.

 

“You are trespassing on private property and I’m asking you nicely to back off.” He fingered the gun in his lap.

 

“This is asking me nicely; with a gun in your hands?” Walter tried not to sound too sarcastic.

 

“You brought the gun here. I’m merely … looking at it.” He turned the gun over and back but never took his hand off the grip.

 

“I see. Now that you’ve had a chance to look at it; may I have it back?”

 

“When I leave; you can have it. But not until we finish our little talk.”

 

“OK. Continue.”

 

“I think I’ve made myself perfectly clear. You are new here and may not know our ways so I’m telling you as nicely as I can that Alex is taken and I want you to back off.”

 

“Alex doesn’t seem to agree with you on that point. Why don’t we get him in here and ask him?”

 

“Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you? But what you want has no bearing on this conversation. This is about Alex and me; not you. You are the intruder here; you’re not wanted. I’m asking you to just go home and not come back.”

 

“And if I refuse?”

 

“Then I’ll have to teach you a lesson. We don’t allow intruders up here.”

 

“And just how do you propose to do that; with a gun? Don’t you think Alex would be in here two seconds after that gun went off?”

 

“Oh, I have no intentions of shooting you, Walter.” He leaned forward, elbows on knees and removed the clip from the gun and tossed it to the end table. “There have been others you know. You aren’t the first one to try and take Alex away from me. His name was Angel and he was easy to get rid of. He had a taste for the good life down below. I offered him a million to get lost; permanently. He did.”

 

“So you think you can buy me off?”

 

“It was a thought.”

 

“You can forget it.”

 

“I expected as much. There are other ways to teach someone a lesson.”

 

“I’m listening,” Walter was growing angrier by the minute.

 

“I could beat the hell out of you without working up a sweat.”

 

Walter dipped his head with a chuckle. “Is that what you want? You want to fight me?”

 

“I want you gone. You can come with me right now and I’ll transport you down and this can be all over with right now. Or I can mess you up so bad your oldest friend back home won’t even recognize you. It’s your choice.”

 

“You think you can take me?” Walter had gone from anger to amusement. He had dealt with punks like this before.

 

“Granted, you’ve got the upper body strength and probably 30 pounds on me; but I’ve got 20 years on you. I’m younger, faster and have more stamina. I also have a gun in my hands.”

 

“An empty gun,” Walter reminded him.

 

“Hadn’t planned on using it to shoot.” Jimmy turned the gun around, grabbing it by the barrel and slamming the pistol grip into the palm of his other hand.

 

“It’s still a weapon. You figure you need a weapon to take me?” Walter grinned at him.

 

“Actually, you’re right. I don’t need this.” He tossed the gun across the room and it slid over the carpet and into the sleeping area.

 

Walter stood up and Jimmy did too; hiking up his jeans and ready to fight.

 

“Look, why don’t we go down to the gym and settle this. No sense in busting up all this nice furniture.” Walter said still grinning at him.

 

“You need witnesses? You really think you can take me, *old man*?”

 

“You think you can bait me? I’ve been swatting punks like you since before you were born. Bring it on!” Walter walked around to some open space in the middle of the room.

 

The next moment they were into it. Fists were flying; furniture was being bumped into and knocked over and in a matter of moments Walter had him down on his knees in a head-lock he couldn’t get out of. Jimmy wiggled and struggled and cursed a blue streak but couldn’t budge the hold Walter had on him.

 

The two men struggling on the floor didn’t notice the door open and Alex walk in.

 

“What the … What the hell is going on here?”

 

Walter released the head-lock he had on Jimmy and they both got to their feet. Jimmy pulled free and ran to Alex’s side.

 

“Thank God you got here! He attacked me, Alex! I came by to invite the two of you to dinner and he attacked me. He’s crazy!”

 

Alex stepped back to the door, opened it and motioned to Jimmy. “Out! I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“He’s crazy, Alex. You shouldn’t be alone with him!” Jimmy said as he walked out the door.

 

Alex closed the door behind Jimmy and turned to Walter. “Are you OK?”

 

Walter stood, wiping a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. “Uh huh,” he answered with a little grin.

 

Alex stared at him, wide eyed. “Are you sure?”

 

“Uh huh,” Walter answered pushing his sleeves up to his elbows.

 

“Are you … ready for dinner then?”

 

“Uh huh,” Walter said and headed for the door.

 

“Aaa … you’d better change your shirt then.” Alex pointed to the large tear on the left shoulder of Walter’s shirt.

 

Walter glanced down at the tear and slipped the shirt off over his head. He headed for the bedroom, picking his gun up on the way and returning it to the nightstand drawer. He took out a long sleeved, dark gold knit shirt and pulled it on, pushing the sleeves up. He walked back into the front room, picked up the cartridge clip and stuffed it into his pants pocket.

 

He joined Alex standing by the front door, hands on hips and a look of amused amazement on his face.

 

“I fought for you and won. I think at the very least, I deserve a kiss.”

 

Alex’s mouth dropped open and Walter took that opportunity to claim his prize. When he pulled back they were both visibly shaken.

 

“So where are you taking me for dinner?” Walter asked after regaining his composure.

 

“Oh yeah; dinner.” Alex found it difficult to concentrate. “Up to you. I was thinking about that Italian place. You haven’t tried their lasagna yet. It’s incredible!”

 

“Incredible?” Walter asked as they walked out the door and headed to the nearest down ramp.

 

“Absolutely! Guaranteed!”

 

 

He was right. They ate their meal with great relish and lingered over one last beer.

 

“Your jaw is going to be black and blue by morning.”

 

“So are my knuckles probably, but it was worth it.” Walter rubbed his sore fist.

 

Alex reached across the table and caressed the bruised hand. “I still can’t believe the two of you – fighting like that.”

 

“You never did ask me if I was the one who started it.”

 

“Didn’t have to. I know you and I know Jimmy. I’m surprised he didn’t try and buy you off; he’s done that before.”

 

“Oh, you know about that?”

 

“He told you about Angel? It was about 3 or 4 years ago. This guy and I were kind of hanging out together.”

 

“Kind of like, friends with benefits?”

 

“Yeah; that sort of thing. It was nothing serious for either of us and we both knew it. We were just spending the summer fooling around. He was getting married in the fall and giving up guys for good. At least that’s what he said. Anyway, he came to me and told me that Jimmy had offered him a million dollars to get lost. It was the middle of August and we only had a couple more weeks. We had a good laugh about it and I told him to go ahead and take the money. That way he could start out married life with a nice little nest egg and have a bit of a cushion just in case it didn’t work out.”

 

They both laughed.

 

“Where would Jimmy get that kind of money?” Walter asked.

 

“Oh money is easy to come by down there. There’s a million different ways,” Alex grinned.

 

“You are one surprise after another, Alex Krycek!” Walter chuckled.

 

“It’s late,” Alex said checking his watch, “I’d better be getting you home.”

 

“I’m a big boy. I can stay out late if I want to.”

 

“Your alarm goes off at 5:30. That’s in seven hours.”

 

“So I go in late. I’m entitled.”

 

“C’mon; let’s go.” Alex stood up from the table and Walter reluctantly did the same. They headed up towards their rooms so they could retrieve their weapons and jackets before leaving. 

 

They stopped in the hallway outside their doors.

 

“You’re not coming in?” Walter asked; the full meaning of the invitation obvious to both of them.

 

Alex hesitated just a second before saying, “I’ll just get my stuff and we can leave.”

 

“It’d be more fun if you came in,” Walter teased.

 

“It’s a little bit late this evening for any more fun.” Alex answered as he opened his own door.

 

“Killjoy!” Walter said and went on in alone. He grabbed his gun and jacket and came back out meeting Alex in the hall and they headed towards the transporter room.

 

They stepped up on the platform and Walter stopped them. “Wait a minute before you blink us back into your car.”

 

“What?” Alex asked.

 

“This,” Walter answered, placing both hands on a leather clad shoulders; pulling him close and kissing him.

 

When they broke apart Alex muttered a breathless, “You don’t give up easily, do you?”

 

“Nope.” Walter answered and kissed him again; and then again.

 

 

In an instant they were on Walter’s bed, side by side. Walter pulled back, looked around and said, “Oh I *like* that!” then returned immediately to devouring Alex’s mouth. Piece by piece clothes began falling over the side of the bed until there was a trail all around it.

 

The sex was fast and furious but the after glow was savored for long moments, wrapped in each other’s arms while the kissing and caressing continued tenderly.

 

“I’ve got to go so you can get some sleep.” Alex whispered against Walter’s chest.

 

“I have to go with you to pick up my car.”

 

“Nah. You go to sleep. I’ll get your car. It’ll be in your parking space when you’re ready for it.”

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Walter protested.

 

“I know that. I want to. It’ll only take a little while and I get to sleep in, in the morning; you don’t.”

 

“You could just sleep here?” Walter offered.

 

“No way! I’ve got to go back up and have a word or two with Jimmy. He should be calmed down enough now to reason with.”

 

“I’m sorry about what happened, Alex, but he brought it all on himself.” Walter sat up and watched as Alex dressed.

 

“I’m sure he did. You have nothing to apologize for. This is my problem and I’ll take care of it. I should have put an end to it a long time ago.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

“I will.” He answered giving Walter one last long kiss then he was gone.

 

 

Walter stretched out in his bed, turned on his side and wrapped both arms around a pillow. It wasn’t the same as holding Alex but his scent was still on it and the room still smelled of sex. He dropped off to sleep a happy and satisfied man.

 

When he went down to his car the next morning he got in and found a Dandelion lying on the front seat. He picked it up and grinned. He knew it meant something, his mother used to tell him that each flower had a different meaning; he just couldn’t remember what it was. He placed it in his briefcase and left for work.

 

Once settled behind his desk he turned his computer on and went straight to Google and looked up the meaning of flowers. He finally found it: Dandelion – Wishes come true.

He held the small flower in his hand and wondered that Alex would know about such things as flowers and their meanings. He went into his en suite bathroom and poured a glass of water. He put the flower in and sat it on the sink. Amazing! Alex Krycek knows about flowers. He shook his head and went back to work.

 

Two days later he was standing outside a small coffee shop near the Hoover talking with Mulder. They were waiting for Scully to join them for lunch. Walter was trying to explain his bruised jaw and knuckles as a bar fight but Mulder didn’t seem to be buying it. He felt someone shove him on the shoulder and turned around.

 

“Why don’t you tell him the truth? You didn’t get that in any bar fight; you liar! Why don’t you tell him you’re cheating on him!” He pointed to Mulder. “Tell him he’s not the only one you’re screwing! Go on; tell him!” Jimmy railed at him.

 

“Jimmy, this is neither the time nor the place for this.” Walter tried to settle him down. The last thing he wanted was another confrontation with Jimmy and certainly not in front of Mulder.

 

“You think this is over? You think you’ve won? Well I’ve got news for you! I don’t give up that easily!” He was shaking a finger in Walter’s face and it was taking everything that Walter had in him not to bury his fist in that face again. His fists were at his sides opening and closing; itching to go at him one more time. Just then Scully appeared.

 

“Hi, have you been waiting long … What’s going on here?” She saw the three of them glaring at each other. This was the first time she saw Walter’s bruised jaw and her glance went to Jimmy’s severely blackened eye and bruised face.

 

“You’d better watch your back,” Jimmy waved a threatening finger and turned around and left.

 

Walter stood riveted to the ground; jaw clenched. Mulder was in a state of shock and Scully was saying, “What did I miss? Who was that guy? Did he do that to you? Did you do that to him?”

 

Mulder got his senses about him first and urged them all inside. “Let’s go eat. I’m starved.” 

 

They went in and took a table in the back and sat down. Walter removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Scully sat staring back and forth from Walter to Mulder. “Is anybody going to tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Apparently Walter got in a little bar fight over the weekend; looks like he got the best of it.” Mulder answered her. Walter gave him a grateful look but said nothing.

 

That seemed to satisfy Scully and she sipped her water the waiter sat in front of her. They gave their orders and waited.

 

“So, have you seen a doctor?” Scully asked taking a closer look at Walter’s jaw.

 

“No; it’s OK; just a bruise.” Walter made light of it and sipped his coffee.

 

They ate their lunch with their usual banter and bid Scully goodbye as she had an afternoon class to teach. As Mulder and Walter walked back to the Hoover, Mulder asked, “Do you want me to check this guy Jimmy out? He could be dangerous. I didn’t smell any liquor so I don’t think he was drunk.”

 

“No, Mulder. I can handle it. I’m sorry you had to hear all that.”

 

“Not a problem; just kind of a surprise is all. He doesn’t exactly look like your type.”

 

“Life is full of surprises, Mulder. And you’re right about that; he is most definitely is NOT my type.” Walter said as they stepped into the elevator.

 

“I’d ask what that was all about but I don’t think you’d tell me.”

 

“You got that right!”

 

“Maybe you should at least give me his full name. I can keep an eye on him for a few days until he cools down.”

 

“That won’t be necessary.” They stopped at the door to Walter’s office. “I appreciate the offer and I would appreciate even more your discretion in this matter.” He glanced around to see if anyone was within hearing range.

 

“You have it, Sir. Look, I’ve got nothing but paperwork going on right now so if you change your mind -- just call.”

 

“Thank you, Mulder.” He nodded his head and went on in to work.

 

 

He sat at his desk, drumming his fingers and wondering what he could do. He had no way to reach Alex; no way to get in touch with anyone ‘up there’ as he began to think of it. Something had to be done but he had no idea what.

 

 

The next weekend came around and still no word from Alex. Walter went about his usual weekend routine but spent as much time as possible at home hoping for a visit.

 

It was just passed midnight when he finished up some work he had brought home and was about to turn off his computer when a message came on that he had mail. He clicked on it and it opened. It was from, Evie’sfiancée@yahoo.com

 

“Hey, just wanted to say that Evie misses you and so does her fiancée.”

 

Walter hit the ‘reply’ tab and wrote:

 

“We need to talk. Jimmy paid me another visit.”

 

“Shit! Are you OK?”

 

“I’m fine. But he spouted off a lot in front of M & S.”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! How’d they take it?”

 

“S didn’t hear much. She came in right at the end when he was warning me to watch my back. M, on the other hand, heard enough to know that my bruises weren’t from any bar fight as I’d been telling him.”

 

“And he’s suspicious and asking questions!”

 

“You know M! When can I see you?”

 

“You’re probably being watched.”

 

“Probably. I still want to see you.”

 

“Not a good idea. I’d better go take care of Jimmy.”

 

“Let him wait.”

 

“You have no patience.”

 

“That’s right. When? Where?”

 

“You’re hard to refuse.”

 

“Then don’t! When? Where?”

 

“You’re crazy!”

 

“That’s a given. When? Where?”

 

No answer. Then standing in front of his desk, Alex said, “How about here and now?”

 

Walter nearly jumped over his desk and grabbed him; smothering him with kisses and each and every one was returned. Between kisses Alex managed to get out, “I can only stay a few hours. I have to be somewhere at 1:30.”

 

“Two hours? We’ll just be getting warmed up!” Walter complained as he led Alex up the stairs.

 

“It’ll have to do for tonight.” Alex said as his jacket and shirt sailed over the railing.

 

 

At 1:20 Alex was pulling on his clothes and Walter was saying, “You can’t leave yet, we haven’t talked about Jimmy.”

 

“Don’t you worry about Jimmy. That’s my 1:30 appointment. Aaron’s coming down. I’ve told him everything and we’re having Jimmy exiled.”

 

“Exiled?” Walter got up and donned his jeans.

 

“He will be sent to another facility. He will not be allowed on ours and he will not be allowed on Earth for whatever time the Elders deem necessary.”

 

“Do you have to go?” Walter followed him down the stairs.

 

“Yeah. This has gone too far. Aaron and I will take Jimmy before the Elders. I have already discussed the situation with them. They agree that something must be done. Aaron will help me take him there.”

 

“Do you think he will resist?”

 

“That’s why it’s best for two to approach when one is being difficult. Two can over-ride one’s attempt to transport elsewhere. He *will* go with us; willing or not.”

 

“I’m sorry about all this. I never meant to cause any trouble.”

 

“You have not caused any trouble. This is my error in judgment. I thought I could reason with Jimmy but he’s beyond all that now. It’s time to take action. He will get some help and maybe become his old self again.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I gotta go.”

 

“I know you do. I just don’t want to let go.” He pulled Alex close for one last lingering kiss. “Let me know how things go. I’ll be worried until I hear from you.” 

 

“OK. Just watch your email for something from Evie’s fiancée.”

 

“I’ll do it. I want to see you again; soon!”

 

“Me too.”

 

One last kiss and Walter was standing alone in the middle of his living room.

 

 

 

(Continued in Chapter 4)


	4. Chapter 4 of 4 chapters

CHAPTER FOUR

 

 

They walked through the courtyard after dinner, enjoying the companionship and catching up after nearly a six week separation. Alex had been on assignment in Russia and couldn’t afford to be distracted so there had been no contact.

 

Aaron came up to them in a rush. “Alex, I need you. Barrington’s in trouble. They want you and me to go in and retrieve him.”

 

“What happened? I thought this was just a surveillance job?” Alex asked as the three of them hurried to the transporter room.

 

“It was as far as I know. I have no idea what happened. Jeremiah said Barrington tried to transport but his signal was fluctuating; he couldn’t get through.

 

The three of them arrived and stepped up on the platform. Jeremiah reached out and pulled Walter back. “I want to go!” he protested.

 

“No! You can’t go; it’s too dangerous. We have no idea what’s going on down there.”

 

“Yet you send Alex and Aaron down?” He watched in frustration as the two men blinked out.

 

“Yes! They know what they’re doing. If they get separated they can still get back. They cannot retrieve Barrington and look after you at the same time.”

 

Walter followed Jeremiah back to Medical feeling totally useless.

 

“There must be something that I can do?” He desperately wanted to help.

 

“I appreciate your wanting to help, Walter, but right now we’re in a sit and wait phase until we hear something.”

 

Three other men, Walter knew to be healers, entered the room. This un-nerved Walter even more.

 

“This is just standard procedure when we have a retrieval in action. There’s probably 

nothing …” He stopped mid sentence and hurried with the other three healers into the next room. Walter followed them into what apparently was a small transporter room in the back of Medical. The four men circled the waist-high platform and waited.

 

In seconds the room was filled with the stench of smoldering charred bodies. An anguished moan escaped Walter’s lips as he tried, along with the healers, to help separate the bodies.

 

“Life here,” one of the healers called out. “Too late for this one,” another called out and the third one called “Life here.”

 

There was one in a sitting position hunched over the other two; it was Aaron. He had a death grip on a semi-conscious Alex; arms wound tightly around him and blood running out between the fingers of both hands where he clasped the place where Alex’s left shoulder had been.

 

The healers tried to separate them but Aaron wouldn’t let go. He was out of his mind in shock. “No, I have to take him home. I can’t let go.”

 

One of the healers pressed a finger in the middle of Aaron’s forehead and he slumped over unconscious. The release of his grip on Alex’s body caused the blood to spurt and brought a scream of agony before another touch brought blessed unconsciousness, while Jeremiah’s hands stemmed the flow of blood.

 

Two healers took Aaron of into one room while the other two took Alex into another. Walter followed them with a steady stream of questions. “Where are you taking him? You can heal him, can’t you? You can save him?”

 

They placed him, burnt ragged clothes and all, into what looked to Walter like a large glass coffin and closed the lid. The container immediately started filling with a clear amber colored liquid.

 

“What are you doing? Can’t you just touch him and make him better?” Walter was frantic.

 

Jeremiah turned to Walter and gripped his arm. “Just try and relax, Walter. He’s in good hands.”

 

Walter felt a warmth wash over him from the touch and managed a weak, “No, don’t,” before Jeremiah helped him to a nearby chair.

 

“Alex’s injuries are severe but his life signs are strong. There is every reason to believe that he will make a full recovery. This is a re-generation chamber and his body is already in the process of being repaired.”

 

Walter struggled to his feet and made his way over to where Alex lay, as though asleep, in the glass box; completely submerged in the amber liquid.

 

“His injuries were much too severe for a mere healing. His body needed re-generation and he’s getting that in there.”

 

Walter walked around the box and for the first time saw the extent of Alex’s injuries. The liquid was swirling around and the tattered clothing seemed to be dissolving and melting away. The blackness on his face began to fade and the blisters and flaking off of skin became visible. The hair was gone on the left side of his head along with his ear. Bone fragments, ligaments, and flaps of tissue where his shoulder had been and large blisters and gashes all the way down the left side of his body completed the picture.

 

Walter winced and couldn’t hold back a shuddered. It was hard to believe that a body could sustain such horrific injuries and still be alive. Anywhere else but up here; he would have already bled to death.

 

“He can survive this?” Walter had to ask for further re-assurance.

 

“Barring any unforeseen complications.”

 

“And Aaron?” Walter asked, thinking about little Evie.

 

“His injuries are far less severe. I was just going to go check on him. You’ll be alright here for a little while?” Jeremiah asked.

 

“Yeah, sure; go ahead. Do I need to do anything here? Any monitors to watch?” He glanced around the room noticing there was nothing else in the room but a few chairs and this glass box with tubes and cords running from it to connections in the wall.

 

“No, nothing like that here. The chamber does all the work. We just have to sit and wait now.” With that, he left the room.

 

Walter continued to walk silently around the chamber, not taking his eyes off Alex for a minute. Another thirty minutes passed and Aaron walked into the room.

 

“Aaron! You’re OK. Thank God!” Walter greeted him with a hug.

 

“Yeah, thanks to Alex. We both saw the explosives at the same time when we lifted Barrington. Alex threw himself on top of me taking the full brunt of the blast.” Aaron said and walked over to Alex and took a closer look.

 

“I heard Barrington didn’t make it. I’m sorry.” Walter said.

 

“He was already dead when we found him. It was a trap.” Aaron said sadly as he gazed down at Alex.

 

“Who did this?” Walter demanded. “We’re not going to let them get away with it are we?”

 

“It is not for us to decide what action should be taken. The Elders will decide and assignments given.”

 

“I want in on this, Aaron. This one is personal!”

 

“That’s exactly why you or I or Barrington’s family will *not* be in on whatever action is taken. When emotions are involved mistakes are made. Rest assured, actions *will* be taken; just not by us.”

 

“I want to take somebody apart for this!” Walter was having trouble controlling his anger.

 

“I know the feeling. Barrington was a good man and a friend. He was going to be married next month.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Walter looked Aaron over for the first time noticing the white medical jump suit, the puffy raised patches on his face and neck where the newly healed skin still stood out bright red. “Are you OK? Do you want me to call Carolyn?”

 

“Jeremiah already has. She should be here any minute. As if on cue, Carolyn came flying into the room and into Aaron’s arms. They spoke a few soft words to each other and Walter turned his attention back to Alex. He pulled a chair up to sit as close to Alex as he could get; both hands touching the glass.

 

Carolyn came up behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders and asked, “How are you holding up, Walter?”

 

“I’m fine, Carolyn,” he reached up and patted her hand.

 

“He’s in good hands, Walter; he’ll be fine,” she assured him.

 

 

And so went the next several days. Walter never left the room except to use the bathroom. Meals were brought in to him and he nibbled at them. One quick call to Cassidy declaring a family emergency and he was relieved of all obligations down below. He sat in the chair and watched and waited; dozing off now and then when his eyes could no longer remain open.

 

Slowly, slowly – a tiny bit at a time, the wounds started to close. At one point he noticed a sharp piece of metal about three inches long made its way up out of Alex’s thigh. Walter watched; stunned, as the swirling liquid washed it away and it clinked to the bottom of the tank; the wound closing up behind it. Several more smaller pieces eased up and out of his flesh and were swirled away and the wounds closed.

 

The roundness of the shoulder re-appeared and that same day, a loose flap of skin on the side of his head re-formed itself into an ear. The blisters on his face faded away and his hair began growing back on the renewed scalp. Every day brought new improvements.

 

On the tenth day he awoke with a jerk to find Jeremiah standing beside him. One look at Alex and he gasped. His body had completely re-generated; all wounds healed and a new left arm at his side.

 

“Oh my God! He’s completely healed!” Walter exclaimed.

 

“Not quite but he’s almost there. He should be regaining consciousness in a few hours. Why don’t you take this time to go get cleaned up; grab a shower and shave and come back. I’ll wait until you get back then we’ll drain the tank.”

 

“Will he be able to get out of there then?”

 

“Not immediately. He’ll need a few hours for his body to start working on its own again. It’s best for those recovery hours to be spent in the chamber just in case he needs further treatment.”

 

“Does that happen often?”

 

“No it doesn’t; not with someone as young and strong as Alex but his injuries were severe and the re-generation extensive. We do not want to remove him from the chamber too soon. He needs at least twelve hours free of life support before we remove him.”

 

“If he makes that, he’s free to go?”

 

“He will need an hour after removal to spend some time with our counselor.”

 

“Counselor? Why?”

 

“The chamber can rebuild his body but his mind is going to need a little help too.”

 

“What are you talking about? Are you going to mess with his mind? He’d hate that!”

 

“No; we don’t change anything in his mind. We merely soften the memory of the trauma.”

 

“Soften the memory?”

 

“Yes. His body was torn apart, burned, riddled with metal fragments. The memory of that pain can be as destructive to the mind as the actual trauma was to the body.”

 

“So what do you do; erase the memory?”

 

“No, we merely lessen the severity of the memory; make it easier to bear.”

 

“I see. And is this a difficult procedure? Is surgery involved?”

 

“No, no; not at all; on the contrary; it’s quite pleasurable. You simply sit in a comfortable room; drink a specially mixed cocktail and chat with a counselor. It’s quite amusing actually. She asks all sorts of silly questions like what kind of tree would you like to be or what color drapes would you hang in a blue room or who would win in a race between an ocelot and a bumble bee. Silly things like that. All the while she’s making notes on her pad and by the time she’s finished she has a complete psyche profile. All this is needed to gauge a person’s stability and also gives the drugs in the cocktail time to do their magic.”

 

“It sounds like you have covered all the bases,” Walter nodded his head in agreement.

 

“It’s the best we could come up with and it seems to work well. He’ll do fine; you’ll see.” He gave Walter a reassuring pat on the shoulder then added, “Why don’t you go clean up now. We don’t want you scaring him half to death when he wakes up.”

 

“Yes, I’ll do that. I’ll be right back. You won’t start without me?”

 

“You have my word. I’m going to go grab a bite to eat and I’ll see you back here in about an hour.”

 

“I’ll be here waiting,” Walter said as he rushed out the door and headed for his quarters.

 

 

The shower felt darn good and he couldn’t even remember the last time he had shaved or brushed his teeth so he did an extra good job. He pulled on clean clothes and headed down to the Courtyard. Three different people stopped him and asked about Alex. He happily told each one that Alex was doing well and would be out of Medical by the next day; though he could hardly believe it himself.

 

He arrived at the little flower shop and told the assistant what he wanted then hurried back up to Medical. He had just finished placing the flowers on top of the glass chamber when Jeremiah walked in.

 

“Oh, I like that. That’s the first thing he’ll see when he wakes up.” He smiled at Walter.

 

“That’s what I thought. He’ll know what each flower means.”

 

“Ah yes. The language of flowers; it’s a beautiful ancient tradition. The red rose – I love you; white heather – wishes will come true; Thyme – Strength and courage; and Yarrow – health and healing. An excellent selection.” He manipulated some controls on the chamber and the liquid slowly drained away.

 

“At first he will cough quite a bit. This is necessary to clear the excess fluids from his system. Sometimes it is swallowed but most times it’s spit out so don’t be alarmed. The coughing will start him breathing on his own.”

 

“Will he be able to talk?” 

 

“Not for the first few hours. He’ll be able to hear what you say though. I will remain in the room for the first several minutes then I’ll leave you to your privacy. If I am needed I will be in the next room and will hear you call.”

 

“Thank you, Jeremiah. There are no words to express my gratitude for what you’ve done.”

 

“I’m just doing my job, Walter. This is what I do.”

 

“Your work must be very gratifying.”

 

“It is; especially on a day like today. We lost one; but two were saved.”

 

 

Alex began to stir and instantly drew their attention. The coughing started and Walter was glad he had been fore warned as the sight of the yellow fluids bubbling up out of Alex’s mouth was alarming. Walter stood as close as he could get to the chamber; his stomach and chest against the glass. He desperately wanted to reach in and grab Alex and pound him on the back until the spasms stopped. One great gasp and Alex began breathing on his own.

 

Walter and Jeremiah both sighed in relief to see the chest begin to rise and fall with each breath. A hand moved first; it stretched open then closed again. The head turned slightly to one side. The tongue came out and licked his lips.

 

“Alex? It’s time to wake up now,” Walter rapped on the glass lid.

 

The eyes fluttered and the head turned in the direction of Walter’s voice. Shoulders moved next and the left hand came up and rested across his abdomen.

 

“Alex? Can you hear me? It’s time to wake up.” Walter coaxed gently.

 

Slowly the eyes began to open. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. The Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and frowned at the taste in his mouth.

 

“Alex?” Walter said his voice raw with emotion.

 

Alex tried again and this time his eyes focused. He saw Walter and grinned.

 

“Hey! How’re you feeling?” Walter asked relieved to make contact once again.

 

Alex managed to raise two fingers on his right hand in greeting but that was all he had the strength to do. 

 

Jeremiah leaned over the chamber and spoke to Alex. “Alex; do you know where you are?”

 

Alex thought a minute, his eyes moving to take in all he could see, and he nodded just a bit.

 

“You’re in the chamber. You were injured in an explosion but you are going to be just fine. Aaron was with you and he is fine too. You know the routine. Six hours in here on your back, a visit with Counselor Dorothy, and you’re free to go.”

 

Alex made an attempt at nodding his head, then turned back to meet Walter’s eyes. A moment or so later he noticed the flowers. His eyes went from one to the other and back again to Walter.

 

“Do you like them?” Walter asked. Alex smiled his answer.

 

“Do you know what they all mean?” Walter picked up the Yarrow first. “Yarrow –health and healing.” Then he picked up the Thyme, “Thyme – strength and courage.”

Then the white heather. “White heather – wishes will come true.” Then he picked up the red rose, smelled it and said, “The red rose – I can’t remember for sure. I think it’s something like ‘I love your Gladiolas’.”

 

Alex choked out a laugh and began coughing again. Walter immediately regretted his feeble attempt at humor and waited anxiously as Alex settled down again. 

 

“You know what a red rose means?”

 

Alex made a slight not of his head.

 

“Good. That’s settled then.” Walter grinned at him then asked, “You doing OK in there?”

 

Another slight nod from Alex.

 

“A few hours and you’ll be out of there; good as new.” Walter assured him.

 

 

The hours passed slowly but they were good ones. Walter could see, almost minute by minute, the strength returning to Alex’s body. First the stretches then the movements of his arms and hands touching his face. Each movement was a little stronger, surer.

 

At first all he could do was nod his head, then he began to whisper. After two hours the lid was removed and Walter could reach in and touch him. By four hours he could speak. His voice was hoarse and raspy but he could speak. Another hour and he sat up and asked Jeremiah to let him get out. Jeremiah insisted he stay that one last hour and when it was up, Alex was able to climb down out of the chamber by himself; just a little bit unsteady. He donned the clothes that Walter had brought for him and left for the Counselor’s office.

 

***

 

Walter stood talking with Aaron and Carl in the Courtyard while he waited for Alex to complete his time with the counselor. He was giddy with relief and exhausted from the strain of the last 10 days.

 

“Now he’s going to be weak for a while; maybe a week or ten days; he might even be a little confused but he’ll be back to his old self before you know it.” Aaron was saying.

 

“I’m just glad that he finally had Jimmy banned. He was getting more and more erratic and I could just imagine how he’d be taking all this.” Carl added.

 

“His voice was pretty hoarse but Jeremiah said that would be temporary.” Walter said.

 

“Probably last a couple of days, is all. I think it took me, like three days before I quit coughing and spitting up that stuff.” Carl offered.

 

“Yeah; that stuff is kind of hard on the throat and on the eyes as well. I remember when I was in Chamber last year, it was my eyes that bothered me more than the hoarseness,” Aaron said.

 

“I think these last two hours have been the longest yet!” Walter shook his head, his patience sorely waning.

 

“Well, I for one am glad you shaved. I’d hate for Alex to wake up and the first thing he saw was you in that beard! You could have given him a heart attack!” Aaron teased.

 

 

“There he is,” Carl announced, pointing some distance away as Alex made his way through the lunch-time crowd shaking hands and returning hugs along the way.

 

Walter stood watching and waiting for Alex to work his way over to him.

 

“Hi,” Alex said with a sweet smile.

 

Walter was speechless and just grabbed him up in a big bear hug and held on tight while the crowd around them cheered their approval. They parted long enough so Alex could give Aaron and Carl each a hug then back beside Walter he whispered, “We need to be alone. Let’s get out of here.”

 

Walter took Alex’s arm and they headed for the nearest up-ramp. By the time they made it to the third level, Alex pulled Walter into a deserted hall way and kissed him. Several kisses later, Walter pulled back.

 

“Hold on, Alex. Jeremiah said we would have to cool it for a couple of days.”

 

“I know, I know; but I have some news and I have a question to ask you.”

 

“You want to do it here; or in private?” Walter asked while caressing Alex’s cheeks, neck and shoulders; unable to break contact for a moment.

 

“Privacy is always best. I just don’t know if I can wait that long,” Alex was about to burst with excitement.

 

“OK. So go ahead and tell me your news.”

 

“It took a little longer getting to you just now because as I was leaving the counselor’s place, I was told the Elders wanted to see me.”

 

“The Elders? What did they want?”

 

“The decision has been made. I am officially retired.”

 

“Retired? You’re out of it now?”

 

“Exactly! No more assignments. I’m through! And I get to keep this.” He raised his new left arm with pride.

 

 

Walter hugged him close and whispered a silent prayer of thanks then asked, “Your question?”

 

“Why don’t you retire too? Move in with me up here. Become a permanent part of this community.”

 

Walter was flabbergasted! His greatest amazement of all was how desperately he wanted to say yes.”

 

“Say yes! We can go on up right now and move your stuff into my room. Or you can keep your room if you want; it doesn’t matter as long as we’re together.” Alex took a quick breath and went on. “We can get you a chip implanted, it’s super easy and you can go back and forth whenever you want.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’ve got more than twenty years in, Walter, you can … what did you say?”

 

“I said yes.”

 

“Yes to what? You’ll retire? You’ll move in with me? You’ll become part of this community? What?”

 

“All of the above.” Walter answered and closed Alex’s open mouth with a deep kiss.

 

“You will?” Alex pulled back from the kiss. “I’m not talking five or ten years down the road; I mean right now.”

 

“How about in three days; when you’re strong enough to go down with me? Please don’t ask me to leave you right now. I just got you back.”

 

“In three days? Really? You’ll do it?”

 

“Uh huh. Can we go on up now?” Walter grinned at him.

 

“Oh yeah; sure.”

 

 

They walked back to the ramp and headed on up; arms wrapped around each other.

 

“You’re not going to change your mind are you?”

 

“Nope. I did a lot of thinking while you were in that chamber thing. We belong together. I don’t know if the Elders will accept me but I think we should request a meeting tomorrow. I’m willing to do any kind of job or work they assign me to become a member here.”

 

“You wouldn’t have to work; you could stay here as my family,” Alex suggested.

 

“No, I mean an assignment. I want to help.”

 

“Walter, you’re retiring!”

 

“I know. I’m retiring from the Bureau; but I’ll take anything they offer me. I’ll do anything to have them accept me up here.”

 

“You’re already accepted up here.” Alex hugged him closer as they walked to the doorway to his room.

 

“I’ll have to prove to them that I wouldn’t be a burden; that I can make a real contribution.”

 

“You already have. They know all about you and the kind of man you are.”

 

“You’ve talked with them about me?”

 

“Uh huh. They know all about you.”

 

 

Walter grinned and pulled Alex down on the couch beside him.

 

“I mean it, Alex. I’ll take any job they ask me to do.”

 

“If they do ask you to do something; I’m sure it would be something you’d be suited for.”

 

 

Walter pulled his cell phone out and punched in a number. Alex watched with keen interest.

 

“Cassidy please; Walter Skinner, security code 6048.”

 

Alex held Walter’s free hand with both of his.

 

“Cassidy, I have decided to retire; effective immediately. I’ll be in on Thursday to sign the papers. What time will be convenient for you to have them ready?”

 

He listened for a minute then cut her off. “No! There is no negotiating here and I’m not training anyone. I’ll be in Thursday morning; say 10:00. That gives you three days to have everything ready. If you’re not available, please leave the paperwork with my secretary. Thank you.” He clicked the phone shut.

 

Alex sat and stared at him still not believing all this was happening.

 

Walter punched in another number and waited. “Arlene? Skinner here. I have decided to retire effective immediately. I have just spoken with Cassidy and she is getting the paperwork ready for me. I will be in Thursday morning to finalize everything.” 

 

He listened in silence for a minute.

 

“No; everything is fine; there’s nothing wrong. I have been thinking about it now for some time. I’ll have a letter of recommendation for you; I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding another position.”

 

Silence again.

 

“Thank you, Arlene. I appreciate that. I’ll see you Thursday morning then. Bye.” He closed and pocketed the phone.

 

“Any other calls you need to make?” Alex asked.

 

“Nope. That about does it.”

 

“What about Mulder?”

 

“What about Mulder?”

 

“Don’t you need to let him know?”

 

“I would imagine that within an hour everyone in the Hoover will know; don’t you?”

 

“You’re probably right,” Alex chuckled and snuggled against Walter’s chest.

 

 

“Right now all I want to do is hold you in my arms and never let you go.” Walter pressed a kiss on the top of Alex’s head and rested his cheek there.

 

“I like the sound of that. How about we make that our plan for the next three days?”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me!”

 

*****

 

Walter signed the papers with relish, picked up his retirement package envelope and left Cassidy’s office; ignoring her attempt to engage him in further conversation. He was met in the hall by Mulder and Scully.

 

“Sir? A few of us got together and wanted to give you a little going away party but we knew you’d hate that.” Mulder started out.

 

“You got that right!” Walter said as he headed down the hall towards his office with Mulder and Scully trailing along beside him.

 

“So we figured we’d just make it a few drinks; a toast to your retirement.”

 

“It’s 11:00 in the morning, Mulder.”

 

“I know that sir, but just one drink wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“If you’d rather, we could just do a quiet lunch; just the three of us.” Scully offered as they entered Skinner’s outer office. 

 

He handed his secretary the letter of recommendation that he and Alex had written for her the night before and headed on into his office. He opened his desk drawer and began cleaning it out. He pulled his trash can over and started dumping things in. Something fell out and rolled across the floor. Mulder bent down, picked it up and handed the gold wedding ring to Walter. He took it, looked at the engraving inside (Forever) and his only thought was that as soon as he got home he was going to get Alex a ring; his mind started thinking of a suitable inscription.

 

He tossed the ring into the trash along with the entire contents of the drawer. He retrieved his pocket knife, his favorite pen and headed out the door; Mulder and Scully following along.

 

“You know I hate this kind of thing, Mulder,” he said as the three of them got on the elevator.

 

“We were all so surprised, Sir. Was there something particular that brought about this sudden decision to retire?” Scully asked.

 

“I’m tired, Dana. I’ve spent the last 22 years of my life here. It’s time for me to move on.”

 

“Does this have anything to do with the emergency leave you took last week? You look like you’ve lost weight; are you ill?” Mulder asked as they made their way out the front door. They stopped at the top of the steps as Walter tried to get away.

 

“I’m not ill, Mulder, I’m tired; there’s a difference. I’m ready to get on with my life.”

 

“You do look tired,” Scully admitted.

 

“Dana, I’m fine. I’m just in a hurry.”

 

 

“Mr. Walter, Mr. Walter!” A familiar little voice called out and they heard the tap, tap, tap of her patent leather Mary Janes on the concrete as Evie ran up the steps. Walter swooped her up in his arms.

 

“Evie, what are you doing here? Where are your Mommy and Daddy?”

 

Her little arms hugged his neck and she tossed her curls as she spoke.

 

“She’s in that big black car down there.” She pointed to a stretch limousine parked at the curb. “But Daddy didn’t come down yet. It’s just Mommy … and my fiancée waiting for you.”

 

Walter carried her down the steps and set her down with a kiss on the top of her head. “Tell them I’ll be right there,” he said and she scampered back into the limo.

 

“I guess I’ll see you two around then. Take care of yourselves and each other.”

 

“It’s nearly noon; why not have a quick lunch; all of us? My treat,” Mulder offered gesturing to the limo.

 

Scully chimed in, “That’s a great idea; we’d love to meet them.”

 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible. I have an appointment and I can’t be late.” He glanced at his watch.

 

“Well maybe we could do it tomorrow?”

 

“I’m leaving DC, Mulder. I don’t know when or if I’ll be back.”

 

“You’re moving? Where to? Do you have another job lined up?”

 

“Yes, I’m moving; final destination is undecided at the moment. And there is nothing decided yet on possible future employment. I’ll most likely be doing some volunteer work.”

 

“That’s wonderful, Sir!” Scully exclaimed, “I was thinking of doing some of that myself. Do you know where? Maybe we could work at the same place?”

 

“It’s a private organization, Dana. You have to be invited to join.”

 

“And you’ve been invited?” Mulder asked.

 

“I have. Now if you’ll excuse me; I’m running late …”

 

 

Meanwhile in the limo –

 

“If I know Mulder, he’s trying to talk Walter into a going away party somewhere.” Alex said with a sympathetic grin; know how Walter must be squirming trying to get away.

 

“OK. Time to bring out the big guns,” Aaron chuckled, holding his daughter on his lap.

“Carolyn; go get him.”

 

Carolyn grinned at her husband; then fluffed up her shoulder-length blonde hair; unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse and folded the flaps back exposing some cleavage and stepped out of the car. She walked up behind Walter and slipped her arm through Walter’s and purred in her sweetest voice, “Are you about ready, Darling? We have people waiting for us at the club.”

 

“Oh, uh, yes! You’re right. Mulder, Dana, I’ll give you a call next time I’m in town and we’ll have that lunch.” He turned and with his arm around Carolyn, headed for the limo. The door was open when they got there. Carolyn stepped in and she, Aaron and Evie disappeared in a blink. Walter pulled the door closed behind him and dived into Alex’s arms.

 

The limo took off as they kissed in the back seat. “Let’s go home,” Walter said between kisses.

 

 

Mulder chased after the limo to where it had stopped at the red light on the corner. He banged on the driver’s window and the driver rolled it down.

 

“I almost forgot. I wanted to give this to Skinner.” He thrust the small package through the window containing the gold watch they had all chipped in to buy; as he did so, he glanced inside the vehicle. The privacy partition was down and he could see through to the back seat; it was empty.

 

“I’ll see that Walter gets this,” the driver said as the window rolled back up and he drove away.

 

Mulder stood staring after the limousine as it disappeared into DC traffic. Scully joined him at the corner and asked, “Everything OK?”

 

“I don’t know,” Mulder answered. “I think we have another X-File.” 

 

“An X-File?”

 

“Uh huh,” the two of them walked back into the Hoover, side by side.

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

Epilogue A

 

The pounding on Scully’s door continued so she finally got up to answer it. A quick look through the peep hole showed Mulder, bedraggled and unshaven standing there. She yanked the door open.

 

“Mulder, it’s Saturday morning; my one morning I get to sleep in!”

 

“You’ve got to hear this, Scully! You’re not going to believe it.”

 

“Couldn’t I *not* believe it at 10:00 or 11:00? Do I have to hear it at 7:15 on the one morning I get to sleep?” She made her way to the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. Pulling her robe closer around her, she sat cups on the table and smoothed her hair back.

 

“You’ll want to hear this; it’s about Skinner.”

 

“Mulder! For Pete’s sake. What’s the big deal? He met someone, fell in love, retired and is making a life for himself. Why can’t you just be happy for him?”

 

“I did a little digging. Don’t you want to know what I found out?” Mulder grinned across the table at her.

 

“From the looks of you, you’ve been digging since he left two days ago. Have you slept at all?”

 

“Not really. You wanna hear it or not?”

 

“I don’t know how you could find out anything. We didn’t even get her name. What did you do; trace his credit card usage?”

 

“No. I started with the volunteer work angle. I checked everywhere. There are no organizations that use volunteers who are set up on an invitation only basis. In fact no one has ever heard of that.”

 

“Well, it could be some private organization we’ve never heard of.” Scully reasoned as she poured the coffee and sat back down.

 

“There are other things too, Scully. Remember that fight he had? Well it wasn’t a bar fight like he said it was.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“You came in at the very end and only heard that guy telling Skinner to watch his back. He said a few things earlier that you didn’t hear.”

 

“Like what?” Scully prodded.

 

“He called Skinner a liar and said it didn’t happen in a bar fight. He said Skinner was cheating.”

 

“Skinner doesn’t strike me as the kind who cheats. I mean if he’s going to give up his career for that woman and her little girl; I hardly see him cheating on them.”

 

“I know. There was something else the guy said that was really strange.”

 

“What?” Scully was all ears now.

 

“This guy, Jimmy, Skinner called him; pointed to me and said ‘Tell him he’s not the only one you’re screwing.”

 

Scully’s jaw dropped. “Are you sure you didn’t misunderstand?

 

“We were standing two feet apart; he was shouting; I didn’t misunderstand.”

 

“You’re saying this Jimmy thought that Skinner and you were in some kind of … relationship?”

 

“Uh huh,” Mulder nodded his head and sipped his coffee.

 

“Well that’s ridiculous! Does he think Skinner is having an affair with a woman and a man at the same time?” Scully scoffed.

 

“It’s not un-heard of, Scully.”

 

“I know that; but Skinner? No way!

 

“There’s more. Remember that limo that picked them up? I had it traced. It was rented just for the day to Lomar Industries, a company that does not exist. You want to know who signed for it?”

 

“Who?”

 

“A. Krycek.”

 

“Krycek?”

 

“Uh huh. And the limo driver? I asked him to give the watch to Skinner and he said he’d see to it that ‘Walter’ got it.” He cleared his throat and went on, “Since when is a limo driver on a first name basis with his fare?”

 

“There’s more, Scully. When I handed the driver the watch, I looked into the back. The privacy partition was down.”

 

“So what did you see? Were they making out in the back seat?” She asked with a giggle.

 

Mulder sat in silence for a minute then said, “Nothing. I saw nothing; no one.”

 

“What do you mean? Skinner was in there and the woman and child.”

 

“The back was empty.”

 

“How could that be? We would have seen them if the had gotten out.”

 

“Uh huh,” Mulder stared off into the distance.

 

“Well, what happened? Where did they go? And what does Krycek have to do with all this?”

 

“I don’t know. But there’s one more thing. The driver’s voice sounded familiar. In fact, I’m sure of it.”

 

“You think you know him? Was it Krycek?”

 

“No. It wasn’t Krycek.”

 

“Who was it then?”

 

“I think it was Smith. Jeremiah Smith.”

 

“Smith?” Scully was again in a state of shock. “I don’t understand any of this.”

 

“I know. Me neither. As I said the other day – another X-File.”

 

 

**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~*********

 

 

Epilogue part B

 

 

The Elders lounge…

 

Elders Robert and Daniel were playing chess; Elder Eli was watching a WW2 video. The other three were chatting over a cup of tea.

 

“Well, I see you finally made it on board my friend.”

 

“It’s so strange watching myself like that. Sometimes it seems like it was all just yesterday.”

 

“Any regrets?”

 

“Not a single one. How about you?”

 

“Only one. That you taught me that stupid game, Chinese Rummy.” He laughed.

 

“Shanghai Rummy! Shanghai Rummy! I’ve told you a thousand times! And the only reason you regret it is because I beat you all the time.”

 

“You beat me because I let you beat me.”

 

“You *let* me beat you?”

 

“Of course I do. You know I hate it when you pout.”

 

“He pouts?” Elder Jeremiah asked with a laugh.

 

“Yeah, and it’s not a pretty sight! There really ought to be a law against ex-marines pouting!”

 

“That’s not pouting; that’s biding my time.” The only bald headed Elder explained.

 

“Biding your time? For what?”

 

“If you have to ask that; you really are getting *old*!” He grinned then added, “Sour-puss.”

 

“Ooohh No! I’ll never live that down; will I? I gave Evie a photo of me smiling but she always preferred the one you gave her.”

 

“It gives her a chance to laugh at you. She loves that.”

 

“You know she’s being considered for Elder. I personally think she’s a wonderful choice.” Elder Jeremiah said.

 

“I think it’s a great idea. We need a woman Elder. And she’s certainly proven herself worthy. That program that she set up with her granddaughter is amazing!” 

 

“Great granddaughter.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You said Granddaughter; Trina is Evie’s Great Granddaughter.”

 

“Granddaughter, Great Granddaughter, who cares! Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s not nice to correct your elders?”

 

“Hey, I’m an Elder too!”

 

“Yeah, but I’m an elder Elder than you are.”

 

“OK, you two; if you’re going to argue I’m going to have to send you to your room.” 

 

“Sounds good to me. We can finish that game we started. Whose deal is it?”

 

“Mine and it’s two books, one run. You think you can remember that?”

 

“I could if you weren’t trying to distract me by playing footsie under the table!”

 

“I wasn’t playing footsie; I was just trying to keep you awake.”

 

“There are better ways of accomplishing that, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know. What do you say we forget about playing Chinese Rummy and just go to bed?”

 

“I like the way you think, Elder Alex.”

 

“I thought you might, Elder Walter.”

 

 

THE END


End file.
